es amor o compromiso
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: SasuNaru Sasuke y Naruto se casaron por obligación, de verdad no hay amor entre ellos, después de un accidente, Naruto descubrirá los sentimientos reales de Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor si Sasuke y Naruto fueses míos ya hubieran echo una escena yaoi muy pervertida

Ahora a leer

Capitulo 1

Se miraba al espejo con su traje blanco, era muy elegante para la ocasión, pero él no se sentía nada feliz, ese día se casaría con un desconocido que solo sabía su apellido y si alguna vez habían dicho el nombre ni en cuenta le dio, se sentía humillado por ser Doncel y ser obligado por su padre a casarse, solo le había dicho que era lo mejor para la empresa y que él se tenía que casar por que era del mismo nivel social, eso a él no le importó nunca se aprovechó por ser el hijo de Minato Namikaze, pero lo que le hizo acceder fue las palabras de su padre

-_Naruto debes de acceder, hazlo por la memoria de tu madre, desde que ella te tuvo en el vientre deseo que te casaras con el hijo de su mejor amiga-_ante esas palabras no tuvo mas remedio que acceder y no quejarse mas sobre su destino ya que sentía una gran culpa por la muerte de su madre ya que ella murió cuando él nació y su padre cambió radicalmente por lo menos eso se lo dijo sus abuelos como sus primos mayores y tíos, suspiró con desgano y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, tenía que ser el esposo perfecto, otra de las palabras de su padre, acceder a todo lo que le dijera su futuro esposo, pero lo que le hacía estremecer era como le dije también su padre que antes que cumpliera el año debería tener un hijo con esa persona y que no podía divorciarse ya que eso sería mal visto en la sociedad

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta

-Naruto, estás hermoso-ese era su primo mayor que también era Doncel y estaba acompañado de su prima

-si, Naruto estás hermoso-vio la sonrisa de su prima

-es hora que bajes, te están esperando-Deidara su primo sonrió y notó que esa sonrisa era forzada

-están todos nuestros amigos-Ino me agarró del brazo-tu futuro espeso es muy apuesto

-te lo regalo-dije sin mas ya que ellos dos sabían que no me quería casar con una persona a la que no sentía nada

-si vas a estar atado a esa persona durante toda tu vida por lo menos pon de tu parte o si no tu matrimonio será un infierno-no contesté a eso que dijo Deidara solo salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, mentalmente me despedí de mi antigua habitación ya que me iría a vivir a otra casa y tendría otra habitación que compartiría con mi futuro espeso, en pensar en eso me dio un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, negué con mi cabeza y comencé a pensar y aceptar mi destino y ver las cosas positivamente

Agarré el brazo de mi padre, comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar, donde nos esperaba el cura, delante de él mirando al frente estaba mi futuro esposo, tenía un traje negro, su cabello era negro y con un peinado extraño, caminábamos lentamente yo miraba de reojo a los invitados, pude ver a mis amigos que sonreían, pero antes de llegar al lado de mi futuro esposo sentí un escalofrío, miré hacia el lado y vi una mirada verde que me miraba con odio, no hice caso al mal presentimiento que me causaba esa mirada y me puse al lado del que sería mi esposo y mi padre se sentó en una de las sillas, miré a la persona que estaba a mi lado, el que sería mi esposo, y acepté que de perfil era atractivo, en ningún momento me miró y supuse que estaba enfadado por su ceño fruncido de esta situación, miré al cura y comenzó hablar, no escuché nada de la ceremonia, solo actuaba como un robot cuando tenía que sentarme me sentaba y cuando tenía que levantarme lo hacía, sentí un codazo de la persona que estaba a mi derecha que era un testigo y le miró, él solo sonreía con burla y eso es raro, mi amigo Gaara era muy serio para que actuase a si, miré al cura que este me miraba y sentí un gruñido de la persona que iba a ser mi esposo, no entendía que tenía que hacer o decir ya que no escuché nada de lo que decía

-señor Namikaze debe de contestar-el cura al decir eso parecía enfadado ya que se percató que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía

-cual es la pregunta?-el cura frunció el ceño y sentí las risas de los invitados

-Dobe-sentí el insulto en un susurró de la persona en la que me uniría y le miré con odio

-que has dicho Teme-le dije sin pensar

-que si acepta a Sasuke Uchiha en matrimonio, él ya aceptó-ese cura no me agradaba nada me miraba como idiota

-acepto-dije enfadado

-los anillos -dijo el cura, yo aún lo miraba con odio y mi amigo Gaara me dio el anillo y sentí como Sasuke me agarraba la mano para ponerme el anillo y luego yo hice lo mismo

-por el poder que me otorgan os declaro marido y esposo, podéis besaros-dijo el cura, yo al sentir la palabra besaros me tensé y miré a mi esposo que este parecía que estaba enfadado y noté que miraba de reojo hacia algún invitado, yo sin pensarlo por que quería saber a quien miraba miré hacia la persona que miraba, y era a esa chica de pelo rosa con ojos verdes, ahora sabía por que me miraba con odio, pero algo dentro de mi reaccionó de una forma que nunca imaginé que haría, besé a mi esposo en los labios, me di cuenta que él se sorprendió por mi reacción y me separé de sus labios, vi que me miraba sorprendido y yo solo reaccioné como sabía, sonreí para luego abrazarme con mi mejor amigo Gaara y después con mis amigos

Estábamos en el banquete, se hizo en el jardín de la mansión de mi padre, ya habíamos comido y sonaba la música, pude conocer la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchuha, una mujer dulce y amable, me agradaba su compañía a parte que ella me habló de mi madre y solo pude pensar que algo bueno tenía que haber en esa boda, también conocí al padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre serio que mi primera impresión me asusté pero luego era un hombre sencillo que quería a sus hijos, también conocí a mi cuñado Itachi, me agrado mucho pero sobre todo cuando decía cosas de su hermano menor Sasuke, Sai era el primo de Sasuke una persona extraña pero agradable, me percaté que tuvo interés por mi amigo Gaara, también conocí a los amigos de Sasuke, Juugo un chico serio pero se podía hablar tranquilamente con él, Suigetsu me agradó era muy bromista y me hacía reír, pero lo que me sorprendió que mi prima Karin fuese amiga de Sasuke, me sorprendió mucho cuando me abrazó y me dijo al oído que tuviera cuidado con Sakura, yo no sabía quien era ella y sinceramente no me importó

Sasuke y yo durante la celebración no nos acercamos y ni hablamos de nada, yo estaba con mis amigos y con las personas que acababa de conocer y él solo estaba con la chica de pelo rosa, hablaban entre ellos y parecían muy unidos, también me di cuenta que se acercaban demasiado para hablar, entonces supe que esos dos tenían o tienen una relación bastante íntima, al pasar el tiempo por boca de Suigetsu que era el que mas hablaba de los amigos de Sasuke me dijo que ella era Sakura y que rompieron la relación cuando el padre de Sasuke le dijo que se casaría conmigo, asta Suigetsu como Karin dijeron cuando estaban algo pasados de alcohol que aún seguían acostándose, al escuchar eso me enfadé, no por que sintiera celos si no por que estábamos casados y no me gusta nada que mi esposo tenga un amante, yo que rompí mi relación con mi novio Neji no sería justo que él no haya roto con esa novia que cada vez que me miraba quería matarme

La fiesta llegó a su fin, despedimos a los invitados mi esposo y yo, pero me di cuenta antes de que se fuera Sakura que Sasuke y ella salieron de una de las habitaciones y ella se arreglaba el pelo y me miró con superioridad y con burla, cuando salió de la propiedad de mi padre sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia ella

-eres Sakura, verdad?-la dije con mi mejor sonrisa ella me miró como si no valiera nada

-la misma-me dijo-y tú Naruto

-solo quería decirte una cosa-la dije sin dejar de sonreír-desgraciadamente yo soy el esposo de Sasuke Uchiha pero como te sientes ser la amante de Sasuke Uchiha?-ella frunció el ceño y vi que apretaba los puños con fuerza-o mejor dicho la puta de Sasuke Uchiha?-mi cara se giró por el puñetazo de esa tipa, tenía gran fuerza, parecía un hombre, yo no me quejé por el dolor que sentía y seguí sonriendo-recuerda que siempre serás la puta de Sasuke Uchiha-la despedí alzando la mano y sonriendo y me fui hacia la mansión, me enteré gracias a los tres amigos de Sasuke que ella no estaba en el mismo nivel económico que yo y eso era algo para que no la aceptara los padres de Sasuke, a parte de eso me enteré que ella antes de comenzar ser la novia de Sasuke se acercaba a todos los varones y que Sasuke la aceptó por que ella le daba lo que no le daban las demás chicas o Donceles, entré en la mansión y le sonreí con una media sonrisa a Sasuke, si él jugaba a ese juego por que yo no?

Llegamos al hotel donde teníamos que pasar la noche de bodas, en el trayecto no hablamos nada, no teníamos nada en común, eso lo supe desde el momento que le vi y sobre todo en la fiesta, sabía que la luna de miel iba a ser muy aburrida

La habitación era la mas grande de todo el hotel, miré cada rincón asta que vi la cama, rodé los ojos, que no pensara que iba a tener noche de bodas ya que él la había tenido con su puta particular, me senté en la cama a esperarle ya que Sasuke se había metido al baño, sonreí por que le iba a demostrar que yo no era igual de sumiso que otros Donceles, escuché como la puerta del baño de abría y se cerraba, miré a Sasuke que estaba en ropa interior y una toalla en el cuello acabando de secar el cabello, no podía negar que Sasuke tenía un buen cuerpo pero estaba seguro que Neji lo tenía mejor, en ese momento me maldije por no haberme entregado a Neji, a si sabría lo que es estar con un varón por amor, Sasuke y yo nos mirábamos noté tensión en el ambiente asta que él sonrió con una media sonrisa que yo tuve que esquivar su mirada

-te gusta lo que ves?-le escuché decir y fruncí el ceño y lo miré

-he visto mejores-sonreí pero vi en sus ojos negros enfado, odio y asta celos, eso no podía ser, mi sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar eso último ya que hace unas horas nos hemos visto por primera vez, además el tiene a Sakura, si la ama por que no luchó por ella?-quiero dejarte algo en claro-me levanté y me acerqué a él-si tú tienes a tu puta

-celoso?-esa sonrisa de prepotencia me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-celoso de alguien como tú? Claro-dije con sarcasmo y el lo notó que frunció el ceño-lo que te estaba diciendo, si tú tienes a tu puta yo tendré a mi amante y a si estamos en iguales condiciones-sonreí-espero que te haya dado mucho placer y te lo siga dando por que yo no te lo daré-no quería escuchar su contestación, no me interesaba-el sofá es grande, no me importa por ser Doncel dormir en él-me adentré en el baño y cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y suspiré, resbalé por la puerta asta quedarme sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en la cara, sabía que iba a sufrir en este matrimonio, nunca sabría a partir de ahora lo que es una palabra de amor de tu pareja, Sasuke tendría a su amante y yo estaría solo, yo no soy persona de tener sexo con cualquier persona, no podría tener un amante por que no hago lo que no quiero que me hagan, se que en algún momento tendremos los dos sexo por que en el contrato matrimonial nos exige un hijo antes del año de matrimonio, yo no quiero eso, por que no me negué aunque decepcionara a mi madre, yo no amo a mi esposo y se que él me hará daño

Continuará …

Otra historia … es el punto de vista de Naruto sobre lo que siente al casarse, pero lo demás capítulos no será a si, este capítulo es una especie de prologo pareja …. Naruto dice que Neji era su pareja pero en un año las cosas cambian y desgraciadamente en el próximo capítulo mataré a alguien … Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Había pasado casi dos años en que Naruto se unió en matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha, en ese momento conducía su coche con su compañera de trabajo Tenten, él conducía y ella estaba de copiloto, habían decidido salir al cine y después a tomar unas copas, los dos trabajaban en una prestigiosa revista de sucesos, la presidenta de esa revista era una amiga de la infancia de Naruto, Hinata Huyuga, ella sabía toda la vida del rubio, ya que era su paño de lágrimas, después al conocer a Tenten ella también era su confidente, Tenten era una chica seria pero le apoyaba en todo a Naruto, tenía una hija de cinco años y vivía en apartamento alquilado, Tenten era una excelente periodista y Naruto era su fotógrafo, siempre estaban juntos y los dos sabían las penas del otro

Habían salido del cine y los dos estaban en el coche, con la música puesta, y cantaban de vez en cuando para luego reír a carcajada, Naruto y Tenten entre risas hablaban de su vida, Tenten parecía feliz con la persona que había conocido hace unos meses, Naruto solo la podía decir que esa persona era lo mejor que le había pasado, distraído como estaba Naruto hablando con su amiga no se percató que se saltó un semáforo en rojo y sin poder hacer nada un camión se chocó con su coche, causando un grave accidente dejando a Tenten como a Naruto inconscientes en el acto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El hospital los médicos como las enfermeras se movían de un lado para otro para salvar la vida de dos personas que no reaccionaban, inmediatamente al reconocer a Naruto enfermeras como médicos por ser el hijo de un gran empresario y el nieto de un médico muy respetable llamaron a la familia, también hicieron lo mismo con la familia de Tenten que esta solo tenía a su madre, Minato se presentó en seguida junto con sus padres, la madre de Tenten también llegó rápido, esta estaba nerviosa y no paraba de llorar, Jiraya el abuelo de Naruto se acercó a la mujer para intentar tranquilizarla ya que era el único que estaba tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba destrozado

-como a podido pasar eso-dijo desesperada la madre de Tenten-mi hija estaba tan feliz

-señora tranquilícese, son jóvenes y saldrán de esta-dijo Jiraya intentando tranquilizar a la mujer

-llamaré a Neji-dijo la madre de Tenten-él se había quedado con Telma y Menma-la mujer sacó el teléfono y se alejó de Jiraya intentando tranquilizarse, Jiraya se acercó a su esposa Tsunade y su hijo

-cuando lo encontramos, tiene que ser en estas circunstancias-dijo Jiraya pasando su mano por su cabello largo y de color blanco

-doce meses sin saber donde estaba mi hijo, papa-dijo Minato que estaba sentado en una silla echado hacia delante y las manos en su cabello rubio-y cuando se algo de él es para saber que se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte

-quien es esa chica-dijo Tsunade-por que Naruto estaba con alguien como ella

-Tsunade, no es momento de diferenciar el estatus de la personas-dijo Jiraya-pero Neji Huyuga sabía donde se encontraba Naruto y cuando le preguntamos hace un tiempo no nos dijo

-Neji fue su novio antes de casarse-dijo Tsunade seria-nos debe ese chico muchas explicaciones

-deberíamos llamar a Sasuke-dijo Minato-tiene derecho a saber de su esposo

-ex esposo-corrigió Jiraya serio

-papa, era lo mejor que se casaran-dijo Minato mirando a su padre

-para la empresa-dijo Jiraya

-Naruto me dejó claro que no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa por eso accedí que estudiara fotografía-dijo Minato levantándose, Jiraya solo entrecerró los ojos-Sasuke y él unieron las empresas al casarse, además Kushina quería que Naruto se uniera en matrimonio con uno de los hijos de Mikoto

-por eso Naruto accedió a casarse con una persona que no conocía-dijo Jiraya

-no creo que sea momento de hablar de eso-dijo Tsunade seria-Naruto se salió con la suya, divorciándose y sin tener descendencia con los Uchiha-Jiraya miró a su esposa enfadado y se dirigió hacia la madre de Tenten que acababa de hablar por teléfono

-señora-dijo Jiraya

-me llamo Suri-dijo la mujer con tristeza

-viene Neji?

-ahora viene, dejará a los niños con su prima Hinata-la mujer suspiró-son tan jóvenes-dijo refiriéndose a su hija y Naruto-y los niños …

-familiar de Tenten-dijo un médico cortando a la mujer y todos que estaba en el lugar le miraron acercándose

-soy su madre

-señora, antes que nada tiene que ser fuerte

-que quiere decir con eso, doctor-dijo la mujer de pelo castaño y Jiraya inconscientemente le pasó la mano por la espalda a la mujer

-su hija acaba de fallecer-dijo el médico con tristeza, la mujer abrió los ojos y las lágrimas salieron sin control

-mi hija-dijo la mujer desesperada

-lo siento-dijo el médico apenado-hemos hecho todo lo posible, ella fue la que recibió todo el impacto, intentamos hacer todo lo posible pero no pudimos, lo siento mucho señora

-no-gritó la mujer desesperada-mi hija, por que ella, es tan joven, por que

-lo siento Suri-dijo Jiraya sin saber que hacer pero optó por abrazarla para consolarla, Tsunade y Minato miraban con impotencia

-ella tiene una hija de cinco años, que le voy a decir a mi nieta-dijo aforrándose a la camisa de Jiraya

-doctor como está Naruto, mi hijo?-dijo Minato

-él está mal, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte-dijo el médico-os tengo que dejar-el médico se fue

-Menma también es muy pequeño para perder a su padre-dijo Suri-solo tiene dos meses, mi nieta no estará con su madre y Menma no conocerá a su padre

-que … que quieres decir con eso-dijo Jiraya sin comprender

-Menma es hijo de Naruto-dijo la mujer y miró al del pelo blanco que este estaba sorprendido-no lo sabíais?-Jiraya negó con la cabeza-Naruto no me dijo que su familia no sabía que hace dos meses tuvo a su hijo varón-Minato y Tsunade se miraron sorprendidos

-señora-dijo Minato-Naruto la dijo quien es el padre?

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo una voz que los cuatro conocían y le miraron

-Neji-dijo la castaña-mi hija

-que pasó con Tenten?-dijo Neji

-el médico me acaba de informar-la mujer se tapó la boca por que no podía parar de llorar-que mi hija a muerto-Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido y asta ido

-no puede ser-susurró Neji y la mujer le abrazó

-se que querías mucho a mi hija, pero te pido que por esto no te separes de Telma

-no lo haré-dijo Neji con lágrimas en su rostro-vamos, yo me ocuparé de todo, ahora debes de descansar-y los dos se fueron de ese lugar dejando a los Namikaze solos

-habéis escuchado lo mismo que yo?-dijo Minato

-una buena noticia, Naruto tiene un hijo con Sasuke, eso es muy bueno-dijo Tsunade

-solo piensas en eso-dijo enfadado Jiraya-Naruto se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y tú solo piensas que Naruto ha hecho bien en tener un hijo con la persona que odia

-Naruto no odia a Sasuke-dijo Tsunade seria

-Tsunade, estamos hablando de nuestro nieto, solo te preocupa que haya tenido un hijo para que siga el apellido?

-no-susurró Tsunade-y claro que me preocupa el estado en el que está mi nieto

-llamaré a Sasuke-dijo Minato sacando su teléfono

-Minato, estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?-dijo Jiraya

-Sasuke también a estado buscando a Naruto en este tiempo-dijo Minato-tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo

-te recuerdo que no puso ninguna pega a la demanda de divorcio por haber sido infiel?-dijo Jiraya y Minato agachó la mirada-aunque como va a ponerle si tiene un hijo de un año con otra, que ha sido su amante durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron casados

-llamaré yo a Sasuke-dijo Tsunade seria cogiendo el teléfono que tenía en la mano su hijo-Sasuke está arrepentido-y sin mas la mujer se alejó

-no puedo creer que estéis haciendo esto a Naruto-dijo Jiraya-y no me vale que también cabía la posibilidad que Naruto fuese infiel

-papa, solo quiero que Naruto salga de esta, pedirle perdón por lo mal padre que he sido-dijo Minato-pero también se que su mejor opción es estar con Sasuke

-claro, por que eso te conviene-dijo Jiraya sentándose en una silla, Minato solo lo miró para luego sentarse al lado de su padre

Las horas pasaban lentas para Minato, Tsunade y Jiraya, los tres estaban sentados en la sala de espera, los médicos no decían nada, Tsunade de vez en cuando se acercaba algún médico por información pero no la decían nada, pasó tres horas y ya estaba amaneciendo y es cuando Sasuke apareció delante de ellos, Jiraya lo miró serio pero no le dijo nada

-no pude dejar a Taro solo-dijo Sasuke-siento llegar tan tarde

-para que tienes sirvientes?-dijo Jiraya enfadado

-papa-dijo Minato-entiendo, me imagino que mi madre te habrá dicho lo que ha pasado

-si-dijo Sasuke-han dicho algo de Naruto?-Jiraya se levantó enfadado para alejarse

-no le hagas caso a Jiraya, Sasuke, está nervioso, siempre le ha dado a Naruto todos sus caprichos por eso es tan caprichoso-dijo Tsunade y Minato miró con el ceño fruncido a su madre

-por que no nos dijiste que viste a Naruto hace once meses-dijo Minato serio mirando al azabache que este no contestó

-tenéis un hijo de dos meses-dijo Tsunade-y por eso debéis de volver a casaros-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos-llamaré a Neji para que nos traiga al niño

-por que creéis que es hijo mío?-dijo Sasuke serio-Naruto ha estado muy cercano a Neji en todo este tiempo y también cuando estuvimos casados

-por que el mismo Neji dijo que era tuyo-dijo Tsunade

-que traiga al niño y me haré las pruebas-dijo Sasuke

-cuando tu amante te dijo que estaba embarazada no le pediste ninguna prueba-dijo Jiraya con odio y miró a su hijo y esposa-como podéis consentir que diga esto-Sasuke solo miró al lado

-tengo mis razones para no haberlas pedido-dijo Sasuke

-familiares de Naruto Namikaze-dijo el médico y todos le miraron

-doctor, como está mi nieto?-dijo Jiraya

-Naruto Namikaze tuvo un gran impacto, ya no está en peligro, pero las veinticuatro horas siguientes son cruciales, debe de despertar, pero una vez que pase las veinticuatro horas, y está despierto podré decir que ya no está en peligro de muerte, os aconsejo que vayan a descansar, cualquier cosa os llamaremos

-cuando pase las veinticuatro horas y sigue igual que consecuencias tendrá?-dijo Minato

-es difícil de decir-dijo el médico-pero si le preocupa que quede invalido, cabe la posibilidad que no pase eso, pero insisto ir a descansar, aquí está en buenas manos

-de acuerdo-dijo Tsunade y el médico se fue-llamaré a Neji, debe de traer al niño con sus familiares-se alejó la mujer para hablar por teléfono

-Sasuke, alguna vez Naruto te hablado de Tenten?-dijo Minato y Sasuke lo miró

-si no me equivoco es su compañera de trabajo y amiga-dijo Sasuke-por que?

-ella estaba en el accidente-dijo Minato-la chica a muerto-dijo con tristeza Minato-su madre estaba destrozada

-que-dijo Sasuke-cuando se entere Naruto lo pasará mal

-me lo imagino-dijo Minato

-vosotros podéis hacer lo que queráis yo me quedaré-dijo Jiraya

-papa-dijo Minato

-estaré en la cafetería-dijo Jiraya serio

-nunca le gustó que me casara con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-lo que no le gustó el motivo el por que os casasteis-dijo Minato

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Neji a las dos horas llegó al hospital con un bebé de dos meses, no hizo comentario alguno y se lo entregó a Minato preguntó por Naruto y se fue ya que no podía tener a su lado a Sasuke, inmediatamente Sasuke se hizo las pruebas y ahora solo faltaba los resultados de dicha prueba, Sasuke decidió quedarse y Tsunade se fue a casa con el bebé, Jiraya como había dicho se quedó y Minato también, las horas pasaban muy lentamente para los tres, Sasuke de vez en cuando hacía llamadas, una de las llamadas fue a su hermano mayor para decirle lo ocurrido con Naruto, Jiraya solo llamó a Gaara para decirle lo de Naruto y que este se encargara de decirle a sus amigos

En ese momento Jiraya estaba en la habitación donde estaba Naruto, el hombre con tranquilidad le hablaba a su nieto para darle ánimos y que tenía que despertar, le acariciaba su mano con cariño asta que Jiraya sintió como Naruto movía un dedo para luego mover los demás dedos de la mano, Jiraya miraba sorprendido asta que vio que los ojos azules de su nieto se abrían lentamente

-Naruto, que alegría que hayas despertado-los ojos azules miraron a Jiraya con desconcierto, el hombre se dio cuenta que su nieto no podía hablar por el tubo que tenía en la boca y salió de la habitación avisando que había despertado a los médicos como a Minato y a Sasuke, inmediatamente los médicos fueron a la habitación acompañados por enfermeras, Minato avisó a su madre y Sasuke avisó a su hermano, en menos de media hora Tsunade estaba en el hospital, junto con Itachi, los padres de este y demás familiares de Naruto, y en ese preciso momento el médico salió

-doctor, como está mi hijo?-dijo Minato

-al haber despertado eso es muy buena señal, ahora solo tendrá que estar en el hospital para recuperarse de las heridas-el médico sonrió asta que volvió a ponerse serio-todo está bien, no tendrá ningún problema físico, cuando salga del hospital estará como nuevo

-hay algo que quiera decirnos?-dijo Tsunade seria

-hay un pequeño problema, Naruto Namikaze tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada, ni quien es ni lo que pasó-todos se miraron entre si sin saber que decir

-pero-dijo Ino preocupada-recuperará la memoria, cierto?

-puede que la recupere en cualquier momento o puede durar su amnesia años o nunca la recupere-dijo el médico

-solo le tenemos que decir quien es y hacerle recordar-dijo Deidara

-para que recupere la memoria tiene que estar en un ambiente agradable y que sea familiar-dijo el médico

-doctor, si le contamos cosas desagradables eso puede ser bueno para su mente?-dijo Itachi serio

-es mucho mejor contarle cosas alegres que haya vivido, si las llegase a recordar inmediatamente recordaría lo malo-dijo el médico-es mucho mejor que recuerde lo malo por si mismo-hubo silencio asta que el médico dijo que podían entrar a visitar a Naruto pero sin escándalos para luego irse

-que hacemos?-dijo Ino sin saber muy bien como actuar en esa situación

-Naruto se vendrá a mi casa a vivir-dijo Jiraya serio

-papa-dijo Minato-estás seguro que es lo mejor?-Jiraya lo miró-lo digo por que Naruto tiene un hijo de dos meses, preguntará cosas como por ejemplo donde está el padre, y al ser el niño tan pequeño lo mas lógico sería que el pensase que está casado y que está bien con su pareja

-podemos decirle que el padre está muerto-dijo Jiraya mirando serio a Sasuke que este se enfadó por el comentario

-o podíamos hacer una cosa mucho mas cómoda para Naruto-dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a su hermano y todos le miraron-podemos mentir para disfrazar la verdad

-que quieres decir?-dijo Deidara

-podemos decirle que está casado con mi hermano Sasuke, que en ningún momento se divorciaron-dijo Itachi

-eso es mentir-dijo Ino-y que le vais a decir de Taro, que es su hijo-dijo indignada-yo no voy a permitir eso

-yo tampoco, ese niño no es hijo de mi primo, es el hijo de la amante del que era su esposo-dijo Deidara enfadado

-no hay que decirle que es su hijo-dijo Itachi-si digo que se haga esto para que no tenga preguntas Naruto, por que sinceramente cuando sepa que tiene un hijo de dos meses lo primero que preguntará será por el padre, y que le vais a decir, que él y el padre de su hijo se separaron hace un año y medio, Naruto no entenderá y asta puede pensar que ese hijo no es suyo por que es ilógico que tenga un hijo con su ex esposo

-y a si le quitaríamos todo el mal trago de volver a soportar lo que pasó en el pasado-dijo Fugaku serio y mirando a su hijo menor

-creo que tenéis razón-dijo Minato poco convencido

-pero …

-Ino, creo que es lo mejor-dijo Deidara-mas adelante se le podrá decir la verdad y seguro que entenderá el por que le mentimos-Ino afirmó con la cabeza

-yo creo que es lo mejor-dijo Tsunade

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jiraya-y si recuerda, que le vamos a decir, que era por su bien

-Naruto comprenderá-dijo Minato

-te tengo que recordar que a ti no quería verte, Minato-dijo Jiraya-te odiara mas de lo que te odia por obligarle a casarse con una persona como este-Jiraya solo señaló con la cabeza a Sasuke

-yo me casé obligado-dijo Sasuke

-eso está claro-dijo Jiraya-por eso seguías revolcándote con tu amante, ni a ti ni a ella os importaba ese pequeño detalle que estabas casado y que Naruto rompió su relación con el que era su novio-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-él también se seguía revolcando con él-dijo Sasuke con los puños cerrados

-mira niño-dijo con odio Jiraya-sabes las lágrimas que derramó por tu culpa mi nieto meses antes de divorciarse? No lo sabes verdad? Yo si, y te puedo asegurar que mi nieto tiene mas decencia que tú y esa puta que te buscaste

-Jiraya-dijo Tsunade seria-no es el momento, y esta es la mejor opción

-os seguiré la corriente pero como siga haciéndole daño yo me encargaré que este no se vuelva acercar a mi nieto-se adentró a la habitación y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Itachi iba adentrarse también pero al ver a su hermano que no hacía ningún movimiento lo miró

-Sasuke, tienes otra oportunidad, conquístalo como debiste hacerlo cuando te casaste con él-dijo Itachi serio-y tienes a tu favor que no recuerda nada

-si ese niño no es mío no lo podré soportar-dijo Sasuke

-no he visto al niño pero estoy seguro que es tuyo-dijo Itachi-ahora entra y como el esposo que eres de él tienes muchas ganas de verlo-Itachi se adentró y Sasuke le siguió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto miraba a todos los que estaba en el lugar, los escuchaba hablar entre ellos y hablarle a él, no conocía a nadie, ningún rostro le era reconocido, se puso a mirar aun rubio de ojos azules que le dijo que se llamaba Minato y que también era su padre, no podía negar eso él era rubio de ojos azules y si lo sabía es por que a una de las enfermeras le había pedido un espejo y ella se lo entregó, ellos seguían hablando y Naruto no escuchaba nada solo miraba sus manos, sentía que faltaba algo, dentro de él necesitaba saber algo importante pero no sabía que y eso le frustraba, esas personas le decían que era familia, entonces si hay estaba su padre su madre donde estaba? Se preguntó eso, otras personas que estaba ahí eran sus abuelos, otros sus primos, asta le dijeron que también tenía suegros y un cuñado, eso quería decir que estaba casado, donde estaba su esposo? Le sonaba tan raro eso en su cabeza, a parte que los médicos le dijeron que era Doncel y eso conllevaba que tendría un esposo, novio o nada pero resultaba que estaba casado

-Naruto-escuchó el rubio ese nombre que le dijeron que tenía pero algo le decía que era cierto por que inconscientemente miraba a donde provenía la voz que decía ese nombre, miró a la persona que era un chico azabache de ojos negros que le sonreía, notó la sonrisa forzada, no sabía quien era pero algo en su interior que era contradictorio le decía de tocar esos cabellos tan negros y otra parte de él le decía que no se acercara-me alegra que estés despierto y bien

-quien eres?

-soy tu esposo-Naruto abrió sorprendido los ojos-Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto frunció el ceño

-estás seguro?-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo Sasuke-y somos muy felices

-es que no eres mi tipo-dijo Naruto sin pensar, Sasuke frunció el ceño-perdona es que es extraño, un varón como tú y alguien como yo, siento que no pegamos

-los polos opuestos se atraen-Naruto miró a Itachi que era el que había hablado

-puede ser-dijo Naruto

-hijo tienes que hacer caso al médico, para salir pronto del hospital-dijo con una sonrisa Minato y Naruto le sonrió-Menma te echa de menos

-Menma-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja-quien es Menma?

-tu hijo-dijo Mikoto-el hijo que tenéis mi hijo Sasuke y tú-la mujer sonrió con dulzura y Naruto miró a Sasuke sonrojado

-tenemos un hijo?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-pero-dijo Naruto ya que no entendía lo que pasaba-por que no lo recuerdo? Un hijo nunca se olvida-se puso sus manos en su cabello rubio-no le recuerdo, estáis seguro que es mío?

-Naruto-dijo Jiraya con una pequeña sonrisa-no te esfuerces, el médico ha dicho que recuperaras tus recuerdos poco a poco y para ello seguro que los recuperas estando con tu hijo-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza

-y mi madre?-dijo Naruto ya que le rondaba por la cabeza el por que su madre no estaba en ese lugar, vio como todos se miraban entre si asta que la mujer de pelo negro se acercó con una sonrisa y le agarró las manos a Naruto

-Naruto ella era la mujer mas especial del mundo, por eso era mi mejor amiga, y tú tienes su carácter explosivo-dijo con dulzura Mikoto, Naruto sin poder evitarlo lloró-no la conociste pero ella siempre ha estado contigo y es por eso que ahora estás vivo-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió

-gracias-dijo Naruto-los médicos me han dicho que he tenido un accidente de tráfico

-pero eso es pasado-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-venía alguien conmigo?-dijo Naruto y nadie dijo nada-siento que debo preguntar por alguien y no se quien es-comenzó sin saber por que a llorar

-Naruto, no debes de preocuparte por eso-dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces por que siento este vacío-dijo Naruto

-por que aunque no lo recuerdes el que estaba contigo en el coche era tu hijo Menma-dijo Tsunade y todo el mundo la miró

-que-dijo desconcertado Naruto

-pero no le pasó nada, tú te percataste del accidente y le protegiste-dijo Tsunade-menos mal que no le pasó nada o si no tu esposo se hubiera enfadado-Sasuke la miró con enfado y los demás también-ya que os costó mucho que te quedaras embarazado

-mama, vamos fuera que quiero hablar algo importante contigo-dijo Minato enfadado

-mejor habla tú Minato por que si soy yo-dijo enfadado Jiraya por la mentira de su esposa

-ocurre algo?-dijo Naruto viendo como salía su padre y su abuelo

-no-dijo Jiraya enfadado, Naruto miró a Sasuke con tristeza

-lo siento, Sasuke-dijo Naruto-no se que se me pasó por la cabeza para coger el coche con un niño pequeño

-no te preocupes-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-será mejor que nos vallamos para que Naruto descanse-dijo Jiraya despidiéndose de su nieto saliendo de la habitación, los demás también se despidieron y antes de que Itachi se fuese le dio un codazo a su hermano ya que se quedaron los dos solos

-vendré mañana a visitarte, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto antes de que el azabache saliera de la habitación-si estamos casados por que no llevas el anillo de casado?-Sasuke por acto reflejo se miró la mano

-por que-dijo Sasuke pensando una buena excusa y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa-por que siempre que me ducho me lo quito y al venir aquí se me olvidó ponérmelo

-y yo? Por que no lo llevo?-Sasuke se le quedó mirando serio pensando en decirle por que siempre te lo has quitado para estar con tu amante

-por que lo perdiste, estabas buscando en una joyería uno igual-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa forzada y fue notada por Naruto que este no dijo nada-nos vemos mañana

-traerás a Menma? Puede que él me haga recordar

-claro-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación, Naruto al quedarse solo se tumbó y miró al techo con seriedad

-algo me dice que me han mentido-dijo Naruto-este dolor no se va

Continuará …

Que os pareció, espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los días pasaban y a si dos semanas, Naruto conoció a su hijo Menma que era muy pequeño, al cogerlo en brazos no sintió nada, no le recordó y eso le frustró, en ese tiempo también fueron amigos de Naruto que este no los recordó, pero antes de visitarlo fueron advertidos que no le dijeran nada de su pasado, lo mismo pasó con Hinata y Neji, ellos dos aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo accedieron

Ese día le dieron a Naruto el alta y se dirigían Sasuke y él hacia la casa que vivían, en esos días notó que sus amigos escondían algo, pero no le dio importancia, ese dolor que sentía desde que había despertado aún seguía en su pecho, lo achacó de que se sentía culpable de que su hijo podía haber muerto en un accidente, el coche paró en una casa pero para Naruto no era una casa normal si no una mansión, miró el lugar por si algo le recordaba a algo importante pero no le recordó nada, seguía frustrado por no recordar nada, todos les decía que llegaría el momento que empezara a recordar y que no perdiera la esperanza, su abuela Tsunade un día en hospital estando los dos solos le contó que Sasuke y él eran muy felices en su matrimonio y que él estaba enamorado de su esposo, cuando su abuela le contaba lo enamorado que estaba de su esposo él se preguntaba por que no tenía ningún interés de saber de su antigua vida amorosa, pero si su abuela le había dicho eso por que no ser un buen esposo, Naruto miró a Sasuke que este estaba pensativo

-Naruto tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo Sasuke

-de que se trata?

-con nosotros vive un niño de un año a parte de Menma-dijo Sasuke serio, a Sasuke hacía unos días le dieron los resultados de paternidad sobre Menma y resultaba que era su hijo-se llama Taro-Naruto le miraba sin comprender

-tenemos otro hijo? Por que no me dijisteis? La abuela Tsunade me dijo que nos costó mucho en que me quedara embarazado-dijo con un sonrojo Naruto

-no es nuestro hijo-dijo Sasuke ya que estuvo un tiempo pensando en como decirle a Naruto sobre Taro el hijo de Sakura

-no entiendo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se pasó su mano por el cabello

-tenemos a Taro como un favor a una amiga-dijo Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja

-una amiga?

-si, una amiga de ambos-dijo Sasuke-le estamos cuidando

-debe de ser muy buena amiga mía para hacerme cargo de su hijo-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-como se llama?

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-te encuentras bien? Recordaste algo?

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto

-entonces no hay problema?

-no, si es un favor que le hago a una amiga encantado de hacerlo-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke lo miró y le dio la espalda-tengo ganas de conocer a Taro

-claro-dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la mansión

-por que decidimos vivir en un lugar tan grande?

-no te gusta?

-no es eso, pero creo que este lugar no me gusta-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró serio-creo que me gusta mas los sitios mas pequeños

-esta casa nos la regaló tu padre y el mío como regalo de bodas-dijo Sasuke

-creo que mi padre no sabía de mis gustos-dijo Naruto entrando los dos a la mansión y una mujer mayor que tenía un niño en brazos se paró de repente mirando al rubio

-Chiyu-dijo Sasuke serio ya que ella se le quedó mirando al rubio por que la mujer estuvo trabajando en la casa desde el momento que comenzaron a vivir en ella-dame a Taro

-claro-dijo Chiyu entregándole a Sasuke el niño

-hola señora, soy Naruto-dijo sonriendo el rubio dirigiéndose a la mujer sin mirar al niño

-hola-dijo la mujer-Sasuke me ha dicho lo que te ha pasado-Naruto notó la mirada recelosa de la mujer durante el segundo que se la dio-soy Chiyu, cuido de Taro y de Menma

-seguro que nos llevaremos bien, señora-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo la mujer-os dejo que tengo cosas que hacer-la mujer se fue

-es un poco extraña-dijo Naruto-parecía nerviosa

-no le des importancia a eso-dijo Sasuke y Naruto miró a Sasuke y luego al niño

-él debe de ser Taro-dijo Naruto que le iba agarrar la mano pero no lo hizo ya que los ojos verdes del niño hizo que no le agarrara la mano y se pusiera las manos en la cabeza-esos ojos-susurró Naruto andando hacia atrás-esos ojos, los he visto antes-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-escucho una voz-dijo Naruto mas para si que para Sasuke-una voz de mujer

-Naruto tranquilízate-dijo Sasuke nervioso y Chiyu al escuchar las voces vino corriendo, Sasuke le dio al niño

-no debiste traerlo, Sasuke y menos que viera al niño, él no lo quería-dijo Chiyu enfadada

-no tuve otra opción-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y poniendo sus manos en el hombro

-me está desafiando-dijo Naruto para él y Sasuke miró sin comprender la situación a Chiyu que esta lo único que hizo es irse de ese lugar-pero a mi esa no me gana

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke-tranquilízate-el rubio se tranquilizó y su respiración era rápida, Sasuke sin saber que hacer lo abrazó-ya está Naruto, no voy a dejar que te pase nada-Naruto poco a poco se tranquilizó y se separó de Sasuke-estás mejor?

-creo que si-dijo Naruto

-recordaste algo?

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-solo recordé, no, escuché una voz de mujer en mi cabeza

-Naruto necesitas descansar-dijo Sasuke

-esa mujer me odiaba y no se por que-dijo Naruto caminando con la ayuda de Sasuke hacia la segunda planta, y al llegar a la habitación el rubio con la ayuda de Sasuke se recostó en la cama

-ella no te odiaba-dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados pensando que estaba dormido pero Naruto lo escuchó

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un nuevo día llegó y Naruto se levantó con energías renovadas, lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, para luego ir a desayunar, desayunó tranquilamente y solo, preguntó a una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí donde estaba Sasuke y esta le dijo que se fue a la empresa, Naruto al acabar de desayunar cogió los platos sucios y se iba a poner a fregarlos pero una sirvienta se lo impidió, Naruto caminó por toda la mansión mirando todo por si le recordaba algo, se percató que no había ninguna foto de él, pero tampoco de Sasuke o los dos juntos, se preguntó el por que de eso y siguió mirando la mansión, entró a una de las habitaciones y vio en la cuna a Menma durmiendo, se acercó lentamente para no hacer ruido y no despertarlo, lo miró durante un buen rato y no le vino ningún recuerdo

-por que no tengo el instinto de cogerle en brazos?-se preguntó Naruto-en el libro que leí en el hospital decía que aún hijo no se olvida y menos ese lazo que se tiene con él-salió de la habitación cabizbajo-y si no es mi hijo? Y si me están engañando? Pero que sacarían por engañarme?-negó con la cabeza-eso no puede ser-paró al ver a Chiyu con Taro, entró a la habitación y se quedó en la puerta

-Naruto-dijo la mujer-amaneciste bien?

-si-dijo serio Naruto mirando al niño que estaba jugando en el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para salir de la habitación-por que ese niño me causa un sentimiento de desagrado-se dijo Naruto-los niños no tienen culpa de nada-siguió caminando mirando todo y cada habitación asta que llegó al final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación principal donde dormían Sasuke y él, Naruto miró al lado que había una puerta, la abrió y vio unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba

-van hacia el altillo-dijo Chiyu que estaba atrás de él

-puedo subir?

-claro, es tu casa, puedes ir donde quieras-dijo la mujer y Naruto subió las escaleras, cuando acabaron había otra puerta, Naruto la abrió y vio como una habitación, el lugar tenía polvo y cosas viejas, como cajas y baúles, el rubio se adentró lentamente mirando el lugar asta que llegó a la ventana, la abrió y sacó la cabeza

-por que estará cerrado este lugar-dijo Naruto y volvió a mirar el lugar desde esa posición, su vista paró en un baúl, le entró curiosidad y se acercó, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle marcharse, iba abrir el baúl pero algo detrás del baúl le detuvo-es un álbum-lo cogió y miró la portada-no tiene polvo, suelen verlo a menudo- abrió el álbum y vio con una pulcra letra y grande el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, pasó la hoja y abrió los ojos ya que había una foto de él sentado en el césped con otras personas, tenía el uniforme del instituto puesto y no se había percatado de la foto, pasó otra hoja y también había una foto de él, esta vez sin el uniforme del instituto, estaba con un chico pelirrojo que supo que era Gaara por que lo conoció en el hospital, siguió pasando hojas y habían mas fotos de él con el uniforme del instituto o sin él, en algunas acompañado y en otras solo, pero lo que mas le extrañó es que en ninguna miraba a la cámara, era como si le hubiera hecho las fotos sin que él se percatase de eso, había una de ellas que él era mas mayor que estaba con un chico castaño supo que era Neji por que también lo conoció en el hospital y que este le daba un beso en la mejilla y estaba tachado, pasó la hoja y vio una foto que le llamó la atención, era de Sasuke mirando a la cámara con una chica con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes, eran adolescentes, ella sonreía con una media sonrisa, despegó la foto y miró a la chica-Sakura-susurró inconscientemente, cerró el álbum con fuerza guardándose la foto, y salió de ese lugar, fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama sin importarle que podía manchar la colcha ya que tenía el pantalón sucio, miró la foto mas precisamente a la chica

-_esa chica es una busconas_

_ un marido rico_

Naruto escuchó eso en su mente, las voces eran de un chico y una chica, no reconocía esas voces pero sonaban sinceras, soltó la foto como si quemara y se levantó de la cama dejando la foto en ella

-Naruto estás aquí

-si Chiyu, estoy aquí-dijo Naruto-es la hora de comer y Sasuke debe de estar al llegar

-ya voy-dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación pensando el por que al ver esa foto sabía y estaba seguro que era Sakura y también pensando en esas voces que había sentido en su mente, suspiró frustrado, llegó a la sala y en ese momento llegó Sasuke, Naruto le miró serio y el azabache se extrañó de esa mirada ya que hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada en el rubio, pensó que había recuperado la memoria pero negó eso por que Naruto no estaría tan tranquilo mirándole si no que haría un escándalo

-pasa algo, Naruto?-dijo Sasuke

-no, creía que pasarías todo el día en el trabajo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando que el rubio no le quería ver, Sasuke se sentó y Naruto hizo lo mismo, les pusieron la comido y les dejaron solos-siempre has sido a si?-Sasuke alzó una ceja-de serio

-siempre he sido a si-dijo Sasuke y los dos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente

-háblame de mi amiga Sakura-dijo Naruto tranquilamente sin dejar de comer, en cambio Sasuke dejó de comer para mirar al rubio-era mas amiga mío o tuya-Sasuke no contestó solo miraba a Naruto que este al percatarse que no sacaría nada de esa Sakura miró al azabache-si no puedes decirme nada es por que es mas amiga mía, me das su número de teléfono para preguntarle cuando viene y se lleve a su hijo?-Naruto se sorprendió por su tono de voz utilizado que era de enfado

-tardará en venir

-la proteges de algo?

-no

-entonces dame su número de teléfono

-no-dijo tajante Sasuke

-me engañas con ella?

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-claro que no

-entonces por que no me das su número de teléfono

-cuando recuperes la memoria sabrás el por que no te lo puedo dar-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-por que te molesta hablar de ella-dijo Naruto también levantándose del asiento

-ya tienes tus recuerdos o solo quieres fastidiarme

-no he recuperado la memoria pero parece que no te interesa que la recupere-dijo Naruto serio

-entonces por que tienes tanto interés en ella-dijo Sasuke

-me llama la atención-dijo Naruto-ella puede que haga que recuerde mi vida-Sasuke le miró para luego subir a la segunda planta y Naruto lo siguió pero paró al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, entró a la habitación en la que provenía el llanto y era Menma, Naruto lo miró y lo cogió en brazos y en ese momento entró Chiyu que sonrió al ver a Naruto intentando que parara de llorar el niño

-tiene hambre-dijo Chiyu-quieres darle tú de comer?

-no se si sabré hacerlo-dijo Naruto

-eso es fácil-dijo la mujer-primero tienes que ver si quema la leche-hizo lo que dijo y le dio el biberón a Naruto-cuando tiene buena temperatura se lo das-Naruto le puso la tetina en la boca a Menma y este comenzó a succionar la leche, el rubio sonrió

-no es difícil

-no-dijo Chiyu-es un poco mas difícil lo de bañarlo

-cuando lo hagas me dices-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-luego tengo que bañar a Taro si quieres …

-no-dijo con enfado Naruto y Chiyu se percató que lo hizo inconscientemente por la mueca que hizo después-no se que me pasa con ese niño

-te acostumbraras a él, es un niño muy bueno-dijo Chiyu

-lo intentaré y le sacó la tetina de la boca a Menma-se lo acabó todo

-siempre cuando acabé de comer tiene que eructar-dijo Chiyu y Naruto alzó al bebé para que su cara quedase en su hombro-dale unos golpecitos en la espalda-el rubio lo hizo y el niño eructo-dame que lo acueste

-claro-dijo Naruto-saldré fuera para que duerma mas rápido-el rubio salió y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación que era la suya y su esposo, se acercó a ella y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta, vio a Sasuke sentado en la cama con la foto en la mano y lo miró serio

-de donde has sacado esto

-de un álbum que había en altillo-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos-ella es Sakura

-lo se-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró sorprendido-no me lo ha dicho nadie, lo se, al ver la foto supe que era ella y por la foto se que ella es tu amiga, puede que se hiciera amiga mía después que tú yo nos hiciéramos pareja

-fue a si-susurró Sasuke

-quiero conocerla en persona-exigió Naruto-ella es la clave para que recupere mis recuerdos

-esto de tu memoria no es un juego-dijo Sasuke serio-ella no es la clave de nada-Naruto solo lo miraba y hubo silencio entre los dos, el rubio se sentó a su lado en la cama y sintió incomodidad, algo en su cuerpo reaccionaba negativamente a la cercanía de Sasuke

-mi abuela Tsunade me contó que me enamoré de ti cuando te vi por primera vez-Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja

-te dijo eso?

-si-dijo Naruto-no lo sabías?

-no-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente serio

-por que no te dije algo a si cuando te declaraste-dijo Naruto confuso-por que tú te declaraste, verdad?-el azabache no dijo nada-sería muy penoso que yo me declarara

-me declaré yo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente, el rubio notaba demasiado serio a Sasuke y su vista fue a parar a su mano

-llevas el anillo-dijo Naruto

-te dije que se me olvidó con la prisa en la mesita, por las noches es incómodo llevarlo puesto-Naruto abrió los ojos ante lo dicho ya que Sasuke le había mentido descaradamente la otra vez y esta vez también, frunció el ceño-y mi anillo? Por que no lo llevo puesto?

-en el accidente se rompió-Naruto se levantó era claro que estaba mintiendo, algo pasaba en ese matrimonio, asta estaba pensando que no existía y llegaba a la conclusión que esa Sakura era amante de Sasuke por eso no llevaba el anillo de bodas y no le decía nada de ella, caminó el rubio hacia la puerta un poco aturdido por sus pensamientos-Naruto te pasa algo?

-podrías decirme donde está el álbum de la boda?-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al azabache

-por que quieres verlo?

-se perdió?

-no-dijo Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario y sacó un álbum-aquí tienes-el rubio lo cogió-hace mucho por no decir que no solíamos verlo

-gracias-susurró Naruto-y hay una primera vez para todo-salió de la habitación para irse a otra habitación que nadie ocupaba y que antes la había mirado y que esa habitación le extrañó ya que había cosas, como fotos y alguna cámara fotográfica, se sentó en la cama y abrió el álbum, la primera foto era de él vestido con un traje blanco, se fijó en las facciones de la foto y le extrañó lo serio que estaba-los nervios del momento-se dijo a si mismo por no pensar mal, giró la hoja y vio a Sasuke con un traje negro-parece enfadado-giró la hoja y vio fotos de familiares que había visto en el hospital, siguió pasando hojas y en la ceremonia pudo notar que él tenía la mirada perdida y Sasuke estaba serio, pudo ver también que en la primera fila estaba Sakura que no dejaba de mirarle a él con seriedad y asta con odio-celos-se dijo Naruto al observar la mirada de la chica de pelo rosa hacia él, siguió mirando las fotos, se extrañó que solo hubiera una foto de Sasuke y él solos, notó que su sonrisa era forzada y su mirada nerviosa en cambio las facciones de Sasuke eran diferentes a las otras fotos en el altar que estaba serio, en esa foto parecía tranquilo y asta satisfecho, vio las demás fotos de la celebración con otros familiares y amigos, sonrió inconscientemente al ver la foto de él con un chico castaño que era Neji y con una chica de cabello negro azulado que era Hinata, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver una foto de Sasuke con Sakura, los dos estaban muy juntos, él la agarraba por la cintura y ella tenía una mano en su pecho, los dos sonreían, él con una media sonrisa y ella con una sonrisa mas amplia

-_Sakura era la novia de Sasuke, lo han dejado para que él se case contigo, Naruto_

_-ella es una arpía seguro que sigue con ella como amante_

Naruto cerró el álbum con fuerza al ver esa foto y al escuchar esas voces en su cabeza que era las mismas que escuchó antes, tiró con fuerza el álbum en la pared y se puso de pie, su semblante era de enfado, sentía un sentimiento muy negativo, miró el lugar y comenzó a mirar en los cajones de la mesita, no sabía por que lo hacía, pero tenía el presentimiento que esa habitación era especial para él, no encontró nada en los cajones que le llamara la atención y se dirigió al armario que estaba vacío, no había ropa, se giró y miró la cama, inmediatamente fue hacia ella y se agachó, hacía eso inconscientemente como un impulso, metió la mano debajo de la cama asta que chocó con algo su mano, lo sacó y era una caja pequeña, se arrodilló en el suelo poniendo la caja en la cama y la abrió, sacó de ella fotos, las miró, era de paisajes, edificios, animales y de personas, no había ninguna foto que le llamara la atención, miró otra vez en la caja y vio un sobre, sacó las dos hojas del sobre, una era un contrato de una empresa llamada Huyuga y estaba su firma conforme que aceptaba trabajar en ese lugar, lo leyó por encima asta que vio al final el nombre y la firma de Hinata Huyuga, Naruto metió el contrato en el sobre y desdobló la otra hoja que estaba escrita a mano, no reconoció la letra y comenzó a leer

_Hola, Naruto_

_Ya se que nosotros nos vemos en el trabajo o nos llamamos por teléfono o nos escribimos mensajes, pero decidí escribirte esto en un papel, para que sepas que siempre seremos amigos y asta hermanos, sabes que puedes seguir confiando en mi, siempre te apoyaré en todo, por eso te digo que es momento que sigas tu vida para ser feliz, deja de una vez a ese que se dice que es tu esposo por un simple papel, solo te hace daño, olvídate que te casaste por obligación por que tú padre a si lo quiso para que las empresas estén unidas, olvídate de tu esposo, no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos pero podemos elegir con quien estar y ser felices, mi apartamento esta disponible para ti, y Telma te quiere, ella estaría encantada de que estés con nosotras, Naruto por una vez piensa en ti, Sasuke te hace daño consciente o inconscientemente por sus gestos hacia a ti, no tiene reparos en llevar a vuestra casa, por que también es tuya a su amante y acostarse con ella, Naruto te lo digo como hermana olvídate de todos, tu padre, tu abuela no te escuchan aunque no le digas que te duele estar con alguien que no te valora, deja todo eso atrás, tienes un trabajo, tienes a Hinata y a mi para ayudarte en todo, deja todo eso y vive tu vida, no mereces ser infeliz, todos tus compañeros de trabajo te queremos, asta el otro día Lee te invitó a unas copas para que te olvidaras de tus problemas y a si despedirnos de él por que sabes que se va de viaje de trabajo por una larga temporada, Naruto te lo digo en serio, deja esa vida y haz una nueva, vuelve a enamorarte y forma tu propia familia lejos de ese que dice que es tu esposo y de tu familia, ellos no te ayudan y no ven tu sufrimiento_

_Tenten, tu hermana aunque no sea de sangre _

Naruto dobló la hoja como ido y la metió en el sobre para luego meterlo en la caja y dejarla debajo de la cama, se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies saliendo de la habitación, estuvo en ese estado asta que llegó a la planta de abajo y sentarse en el sofá, Chiyu que pasó en ese momento por ahí miró al rubio y se preocupo, se acercó a él

-Naruto, estas bien?-dijo Chiyu preocupada y el rubio la miró

-si-dijo Naruto para luego fruncir el ceño ya que no entendía nada-me puedes apuntar en una hoja esta dirección?-la mujer le miró sin entender-es que no me la se y no quiero perderme, a si me la aprendo-sonrió con una sonrisa forzada

-claro-dijo la mujer marchándose del lugar dejando al rubio solo que este se metió en sus pensamientos sin llegar a comprender nada

-Naruto tienes mala cara-el rubio miró a la persona que era Sasuke inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-necesito que cuides de Menma y también que hables con Sakura-Sasuke frunció el ceño-no quiero a ese niño aquí

-Taro no te ha hecho nada-dijo Sasuke

-si me lo ha hecho

-y que es lo que te ha hecho

-existir-dijo Naruto con odio, Sasuke solo lo miró serio

-no voy hacer tal cosa-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto aquí tienes-dijo Chiyu entrando a la sala y notando la tensión de Sasuke y Naruto

-gracias-dijo Naruto cogiendo el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo

-os dejo solos-dijo la mujer

-no hace falta yo me voy-dijo Naruto dando la espalda a los dos que estaban con él

-donde vas?-dijo Sasuke serio

-a conoces este lugar-dijo Naruto

-te acompaño-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto-me las se apañar, Chiyu me ha dado la dirección y no me perderé, además llevo el teléfono

-pero …

-necesito estar solo-dijo Naruto y algo le retuvo de decir necesito estar lejos de ti-estaré bien y no os preocupéis-el rubio se fue y Sasuke y Chiyu se quedaron solos

-crees que a recuperado la memoria?-dijo Chiyu

-si la hubiera recuperado estaría manifestando el odio que siente por mi

-merecido lo tienes, por dejar que esa mujer le metiera todas esas cosas en la cabeza-dijo enfadada Chiyu

-tuve de haberla retenido-dijo Sasuke-pero aquí no soy yo el malo, si dejaba que ella le dijera todas esas cosas es por que Naruto hacía lo que supuestamente hacía con Sakura

-pero lo hacías con otras y con otros-dijo Chiyu saliendo del lugar

Continuará …

Os gustó? Se habla mucho de Sakura, donde estará? Que habrá sido de ella? Comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Naruto acabó de comer en un restaurante y se fue al parque, se sentó en un banco y observó a las personas que estaban en ese lugar, estuvo desde que salió de su casa pensando pero nada le cuadraba en su mente, no entendía por que Tsunade le dijo que su matrimonio era uno muy feliz y que los dos estaban enamorados, no entendía nada sobre Sakura, esa chica era todo un misterio, pero sabía por las fotos que él y ella no eran amigos y que no tenían una buena relación, entonces por que accedió a cuidar a su hijo? Eso no entendía, tampoco entendía el por que ese niño no le agradaba, tampoco entendía el por que Sasuke le escondía el paradero de Sakura, estaba Naruto tan frustrado con esa situación, pero lo que le inquietaba era la carta que había leído de Tenten, una amiga suya, y si eran como hermanos por que no fue al hospital? Donde estaba ella? Algo en su interior deseaba verla por que sabía que le iba a reconfortar y sobre todo decir la verdad, Naruto se puso las manos en su cabellos frustrado, estaba perdido, no conocía nada y ni siquiera a él mismo

-Naruto?-el rubio alzó la cabeza al escuchar una voz femenina y vio a una chica rubia y aun chico rubio

-os vi en el hospital a vosotros dos-dijo Naruto pensativo intentando recordar los nombres de ellos

-yo soy tu primo Deidara y ella mi hermana menor Ino-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada

-siento mucho no haberlo recordado

-no te preocupes-dijo Ino-que haces aquí?

-necesitaba estar solo y pensar-los dos hermanos se miraron

-entonces estás solo-dijo Ino

-no necesito a nadie para que me acompañe a los sitios-dijo serio Naruto

-lo sabemos-dijo Deidara y hubo silencio entre los tres

-te vienes a tomar un café y hablamos de cómo te ha ido este tiempo con Sasuke?-dijo Ino con una sonrisa, Naruto los miró serio para luego sonreír y levantarse, tenía que sacar información y sabía que si iba con cuidado les sacaría la información a ellos dos

-vamos-dijo Naruto y los dos hermanos sonrieron

-conozco una cafetería aquí cerca-dijo Deidara y los tres comenzaron a caminar y salir del parque

-seguro que vas mucho con Itachi-dijo Ino divertida y Deidara se sonrojó

-Itachi mi cuñado?-dijo Naruto

-el mismo-dijo Ino y Naruto intentó recordar a Itachi en su mente asta que lo recordó

-es atractivo-dijo Naruto

-lo es-dijo Deidara con orgullo-siempre he tenido buen gusto

-sois novios?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Deidara-él es diferente en todos los sentidos a Sasuke

-Sasuke es lo peor-dijo Ino enfadada para luego caer en cuenta por lo dicho-quiero decir que es muy serio y aparenta que es muy frío

-te entiendo-dijo Naruto-a mi me pareció eso, por eso dije que era extraño que estuviéramos casados-entraron a la cafetería los tres y se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas, inmediatamente vino una camarera y los tres pidieron un café con un trozo de pastel

-los pasteles de aquí son muy buenos, y sinceramente se me antojaba uno ahora-dijo Deidara

-no será que estarás embarazado-dijo con burla Ino

-pero que dices, claro que no-dijo indignado Deidara

-a estás alturas me vas a decir que eres virgen y que esperas a casarte-dijo Ino

-eso es de pasados de moda, hay que disfrutar, pero con precaución-dijo Deidara y en ese momento la camarera llegó con el pedido y se fue, Naruto solo miró el pastel pensando en lo que seguían hablando Deidara y Ino, frunció el ceño ya que tenía un hijo y ni siquiera recordaba como fue su primera vez con un varón, estaba seguro que él no era el típico tipo que se acostaba con cualquier persona, asta se atrevía a pensar que su primera vez fue con Sasuke, le frustraba tanto no recordar los momentos especiales como esos

-Naruto, no te agrada el pastel?-dijo Ino

-claro que me gusta-dijo Naruto sonriendo y comiendo un trozo de pastel-está muy rico

-os dije que eran muy buenos-dijo Deidara sonriendo

-a mi me gustaría recordar mi primera vez con Sasuke-dijo Naruto cortando otro trozo de pastel, los dos hermanos le miraron

-él te ha dicho que él fue tu primera vez?-dijo Ino tomando un poco de café

-yo lo se-dijo Naruto y los dos hermano miraron a Naruto con intensidad para que lo explicara-no se como explicarlo pero lo se-se comió el trozo de pastel-no me digáis que estado con muchos varones-dijo asustado Naruto

-solo tuviste un novio, se llama Neji, pero tú nos dijiste que no hicisteis nada, solo besos-dijo Deidara

-entiendo-dijo Naruto-entonces estoy en lo cierto

-si-dijo Deidara-tu solo has estado con un varón y ese es tu esposo-dijo Deidara y la palabra esposo la dijo de mala gana

-no os gusta Sasuke?

-claro que nos gusta-dijo Ino-tú lo elegiste-sonrió la chica tontamente y Deidara tomó café

-Sasuke me ha contado lo de Taro-dijo Naruto sin previo aviso y Deidara se ahogó con el café y empezó a toser, Ino que estaba a su lado le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-estás bien?-dijo Ino preocupada

-si, me sorprendió lo que dijo Naruto-dijo Deidara-entonces Sasuke te contó sobre Taro?

-si

-y tú lo aceptas?-dijo Deidara

-no tengo mas remedio

-lo has aceptado mejor que en el pasado-dijo Deidara asombrado-yo no lo aceptaría nunca, lo siento por el niño que no tiene la culpa pero él es la prueba

-también que Sakura cuando veía a Naruto donde fuese le decía-Naruto les miró sin entender pero no les dijo nada ya que sus primos seguían hablando entre ellos

-esa arpía-dijo con odio Deidara-solo te molestaba

-admiro a Sasuke por decirte que ese niño es hijo de Sakura y de él-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-aceptar el hijo que ha tenido t esposo con su amante tiene merito-dijo Deidara-pero el muy cabrón pidió la prueba de paternidad a Menma y no al hijo de esa zorra

-siempre esos dos fueron amantes, asta el día que os casasteis se lo montaron juntos, y la boda se celebró en la mansión del tío Minato-dijo Ino seria

-que poca vergüenza tuvieron los dos-dijo Deidara y Naruto se levantó rápido y los dos hermanos le miraron ya que cuando hablaban se miraban entre ellos-Naruto ocurre algo?

-no sabías que ese día estuvieron juntos?-dijo Ino seria-no es por molestarte pero después de ese día hubieron mas, asta en vuestra casa, seguro que Sasuke te dijo que fue una vez

-tengo … que irme-dijo como pudo Naruto-otro día nos vemos

-Naruto tienes mala cara-dijo Deidara-te podemos llevar nosotros

-en serio estoy bien-dijo Naruto sonriendo-puedes comerte Deidara lo que queda de pastel-le acercó su pastel al rubio de pelo largo-nos vemos y gracias, me a servido mucho estar con vosotros dos

-Naruto te podemos llevar a casa-insistió Ino

-no, de verdad, estoy estupendamente-dijo Naruto y salió a paso calmado de la cafetería para que sus primos no notaran nada raro y cuando salió comenzó correr lo mas deprisa que podía, su cabeza le daba vueltas por la nueva información, paró de repente para recuperar la respiración y le vino a la mente Hinata y Neji Huyuga, miró a la carretera, se puso una mano en la cabeza por que le comenzaba a doler y vio un taxi, lo paró y se subió

-donde le llevo joven

-a la revista Huyuga

-está cerca-dijo el taxista y puso el coche en marcha, Naruto se echó para atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sentía que el dolor de cabeza se iba-llegamos, joven-Naruto miró por la ventanilla y hay estaba el edificio, sacó dinero y se lo entregó al taxista, salió del taxi y se adentró al edificio, vio a una chica y se acercó a ella, la chica cuando lo vio le sonrió y salió de su puesto de trabajo para abrazarlo, Naruto por esa acción se desconcertó

-Naruto, te ves muy bien y sinceramente lo siento mucho, todos hemos sentido la perdida-Naruto no comprendió a lo que se refería pero sentía tristeza en la voz de la chica

-me gustaría ver a Hinata Huyuga

-claro no hay problema, sabes que está en su oficina y ahora está con su primo en el piso seis

-gracias-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al ascensor y apretó al botón, la recepcionista cogió el teléfono para llamar a Hinata, el rubio se adentró al ascensor y apretó el número seis, no supo el por que pero se puso nervioso, la puerta se abrió y vio a una chica de pelo largo negro azulado delante de él

-Naruto

-Hinata-dijo el rubio algo confuso al no recordarla y solo al verla visto una vez

-me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mi, ya que solo fui a visitarte al hospital una vez

-no pasa nada-dijo Naruto saliendo del ascensor

-vamos a mi oficina, mi primo Neji también está-dijo Hinata y los dos comenzaron a caminar, Naruto miraba el lugar y un sentimiento agradable se instaló en su interior

-me agrada este lugar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-te gustaba y seguro que te seguirá gustando el trabajo que hacías aquí-dijo Hinata

-Naruto-el rubio se giró y vio a un chico de ojos negros, pelo negro y cejas grandes-soy Rock Lee un compañero de trabajo y amigo, no te acuerdas de mi?-Naruto solo lo miró y solo le vino a la mente la carta que hablaba de un Lee que seguramente que era ese chico

-lo siento pero no te recuerdo-dijo con tristeza Naruto algo que no sentía al no recordar a sus familiares y esposo

-muy pocos de la empresa saben que perdiste la memoria, supieron del accidente pero no de eso-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-cuando nos enteremos de tu accidente con Tenten quisimos ir a verte, pero no nos dejó tu abuela-dijo Lee con un semblante triste pero en pocos segundos sonrió-pero lo importante que tu fuerza de juventud te haya traído hacia aquí

-Lee, voy a hablar con Naruto en mi oficina-dijo Hinata al notar el desconcierto en la mirada y en la cara de Naruto

-nos vemos luego, Naruto-dijo Lee

-vamos-dijo Hinata y los dos fueron hacía la oficina, entraron y allí estaba Neji sentado en un sofá-siéntate, Naruto-el rubio se sentó al lado de Neji-he notado que no sabías que ibas acompañado cuando sucedió el accidente

-mi abuela Tsunade me dijo que iba con Menma

-que-dijo enfadado Neji-Menma estaba conmigo

-Naruto, si no te fuimos a visitar Neji y yo al hospital es por que no queríamos seguir con una mentira que les enneciaban a todos-dijo Hinata seria cogiendo una silla y sentándose en ella delante de Naruto y Neji

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Naruto

-Naruto estabas con Tenten cuando pasó lo del accidente-dijo Neji serio y asta triste

-Tenten desgraciadamente murió y tú sobre viviste-dijo Hinata y le pasó la mano en el hombro del rubio ya que este comenzó a temblar y llorar

-no la recuerdo … pero siento una gran tristeza en mi interior … yo sabía que me mentían en eso … una parte de mi me lo decía y lo achacaba que por mi culpa mi hijo podía haber muerto

-como pudieron decirte eso-dijo enfadado Neji-eso es mentira

-todo es mentira-dijo Naruto llorando-encontré una carta de Tenten y me decía que dejara a Sasuke, que él era amante de Sakura y que yo no merecía eso

-la hiciste caso-dijo Neji-te fuiste a vivir con Tenten y gracias a eso yo la conocí mejor a ella y a Telma, tuviste el valor de pedir el divorcio

-Neji te ayudó en eso ya que es abogado-dijo Hinata-Sasuke firmó los papeles del divorcio, costó mucho pero al final accedió sin importarle que te divorciabas por infiel

-la prueba es ese niño-dijo Naruto-por eso inconscientemente no podía verlo

-Sasuke te lo ha dicho?-dijo Hinata

-no-dijo Naruto quitándose las lágrimas-me mintió, me dijo que era el hijo de una amiga y que le estábamos haciendo el favor de cuidarlo, le pedí el número de teléfono de Sakura y no me lo dio, me esquiva el tema, es como si ella allá desaparecido pero en verdad está presente

-no puedo creer que te dijera que erais amigos-dijo indignada Hinata-ella te odiaba y tu también, no os soportabais mutuamente

-ella era la novia de Sasuke antes de que os casarais-dijo Neji-aparentó delante de amigos y su hermano mayor que rompieron la relación pero no fue a si, ellos seguían teniendo encuentros, asta que se quedó embarazada, y se salió con la suya

-lo que no entiendo por que no reclama ya que tiene un hijo con Sasuke casarse con él-dijo Hinata

-la chica a desaparecido, no se sabe nada de ella-dijo Neji-puede que Sasuke la esté manteniendo en otro país

-no me interesa eso-dijo Naruto-quiero saber por que me han mentido

-no sabemos-dijo Hinata-pero puede que fuese idea de tu abuela Tsunade, ella estaba en contra de que te divorcies, siempre decía que Sasuke era un buen partido para ti

-entonces por que tengo un hijo con Sasuke-dijo Naruto sin entender-hipotéticamente estábamos divorciados

-yo eso no se-dijo Hinata y Neji también negó con la cabeza-la que debería saber es Tenten, vivíais juntos, pero si te voy a decir que un día llegaste aquí como un muerto, sin ganas de nada, decías es mi culpa de que lo haya hecho, o que no te esperabas que fuese a si, no entendí a lo que te referías y aunque te preguntara no me respondías, a los meses me dijiste que estabas embarazado y que ese niño era tuyo ya que Sasuke ya tenía su hijo bastardo de una puta

-quiero recordar-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en la cabeza con desesperación-a veces me vienen voces, alguna imagen que no la ubico, mi mente está tan descontrolada

-Naruto lo que a ti te conviene es estar en un ambiente donde has estado feliz y tranquilo-dijo Neji

-podéis decirme donde vivía con Tenten?-dijo Naruto mirando a los Huyuga-necesito ir, se que allí podré encontrar algo, no se, lo que sea para que me venga un pequeño recuerdo

-te llevaré-dijo Neji levantándose-tengo una copia de la casa, pero tu también deberías de tenerla

-en el hospital había un llavero con llaves, supuse que era de coche o las de casa-dijo Naruto

-tu no tienes llaves de la casa que vive Sasuke, no querías ir a ese lugar-dijo Neji-esas lleves es del apartamento, cuanto antes vallamos mejor-Naruto se levantó

-gracias Hinata por decirme la verdad-dijo Naruto

-Naruto tú no te casaste enamorado, pero al final acabaste enamorándote de él-dijo Hinata y Naruto la sonrió para luego salir de la oficina con Neji

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Neji y Naruto llegaron aún edificio, no era lujoso y por lo que se podía ver esa zona donde estaba ese edificio no vivían personas con nivel económico alto, aunque eso a Naruto no le importaba, entraron al edificio que no tenía portero y se dirigieron al ascensor, el rubio solo miraba el lugar a parte que no sabía de que hablar con Neji, subieron asta la planta cuarta y caminaron asta la puerta del fondo, Neji sacó un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta, los dos entraron y Neji cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar al rubio

Naruto miró desde donde estaba el lugar, era grande la sala si juntabas los metros con la cocina, miró la mesa que tenía un jarrón con unas flores, parecía que hacía poco que las habían puesto, se acercó ya que le llamó la atención la rosa blanca, la miró de cerca sin tocarla

-son las que te gustan-dijo Neji mirándolo y sin moverse del lugar-este lugar es el mejor de esta zona, es alquilado, la dueña se llevaba bien con Tenten-Naruto le escuchaba pero no decía nada, miró al mueble que vio fotos enmarcadas-este apartamento es el mas grande, tiene cuatro habitaciones, un baño y esto que ves-Naruto se acercó a la primera fotografía, era de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, con ella estaba una niña también castaña con dos coletas y ojos del mismo color, Naruto se mordió el labio ya que sentía una opresión en el pecho, soltó aire y miró la otra foto que era de él sonriendo y estaba abrazando a la chica, los dos sonreían, parecían felices-ella es Tenten y la niña es Telma-Naruto miró a Neji que se había acercado a él-si te preguntas por el padre de Telma, pues Tenten es, digo era madre soltera, fue a una clínica para poder ser madre, y era la mejor-Naruto observaba los ojos perla de Neji y pudo ver que había muchos sentimientos de tristeza en sus ojos que miraba la foto que estaba Tenten con su hija-Telma está muy triste de no poder ver mas a su madre, pero es una niña fuerte y saldrá adelante, el miedo que tengo es que Telma olvide a Tenten-Neji miró a Naruto y este estaba llorando-por que lloras?

-me da mucha tristeza, no es por que estás triste de perder tú a Tenten, es que me duele, se que la quería-Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente-la quiero

-erais como hermanos junto con Hinata, los tres estabais muy unidos-dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa-ese día del accidente Hinata se iba a unir a vosotros, pero Ryu se enfermó y tuvo que quedarse a cuidar de él, me alegra que Ryu se pusiera enfermo, no es por nada, es por que si a Hinata le fuese pasado algo, quien estaría a tu lado? Quien te hubiera desmentido las mentiras que te han dicho?-Naruto miró hacia el pasillo

-quien es Ryu?-Neji sonrió

-el hijo de Hinata, tiene seis meses-dijo Neji-es igual de revoltoso que su padre-el rubio lo miró-el esposo de Hinata es Kiba un amigo tuyo, él también está en desacuerdo en esa mentira que te dijeron al igual que todos tus amigos, nuestros amigos

-Neji te importaría dejarme solo en este lugar?-dijo Naruto mirando el lugar con nostalgia

-no se si es adecuado

-no voy hacer nada malo-dijo Naruto sonriendo-quiero ver este lugar solo, por si recuerdo algo

-de acuerdo-dijo Neji

-te devolveré la llave

-tú tienes que tener las tuyas-dijo Neji-entonces me voy, cualquier cosa me llamas, que te he dado antes mi número-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-me voy y no te esfuerces por recordar, los recuerdos vendrán solos-Neji se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, la abrió y echó un último vistazo al rubio que este miraba las fotografías del mueble, suspiró y se fue dejando solo a Naruto

Naruto miraba las fotografías, habían muchas, en casi todas salía Tenten y él en todas, sonrió al ver en una foto todos los compañeros de trabajo, supo por la foto ya que todos sonreían que se llevaban bien, que eran como una familia, en otras fotos estaban Tenten, Hinata y él, en otras ellos tres con un chico de pelo negro, lo reconoció, era Lee que hacia el signo de victoria con los dedos, todas las fotos estaban sonriendo

Naruto se adentró hacia el pasillo, la primera puerta era el baño, sin entrar pudo ver que había tres cepillos de dientes, no quiso ver mas y abrió la siguiente puerta, en ella había una cama y alguna cosas como una muñeca en la cama, supuso que esa habitación era de la hija de Tenten, abrió la siguiente puerta y había otra cama y al lado una cuna, abrió la siguiente puerta y supo que era la de Tenten, se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, quería entrar pero algo se lo impidió, miró la última puerta y se acercó, la abrió, estaba algo desordenada, miró el mueble y había papeles, entró al interior de la habitación y leyó que esos papeles eran de cuando tuvo a Menma, al lado de los papeles habían fotos, las miró por encima con una pequeña sonrisa, miró la cama que estaba echa y luego el armario, se dirigió a él y lo abrió, había ropa y vio que había en el fondo del armario dos libros negros, los cogió y se dirigió a la cama, se sentó dejando uno de los libros en la cama, abrió la tapa y leyó en voz alta

-diario de Naruto Uzumaki-se extrañó al leer su nombre con ese apellido, dejó el diario en la cama para luego coger el otro y abrirlo-diario de Naruto Namikaze-se extrañó al leer ese apellido, no entendía el por que se cambió el apellido ya que sabía y estaba seguro que esos dos diarios eran suyos, pasó una hoja y leyó las primeras líneas-este diario es de cuando era niño-cerró el diario y lo puso en la cama, cogió el otro diario y se acomodó en la cama, la espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas, cuando iba abrir el diario algo le impulsó a mirar hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, abrió el cajón y vio una agenda ya que lo ponía en la tapa, cerró el cajón y abrió el otro cajón, abrió los ojos sorprendido-con que aquí estabas-cogió el objeto y lo miró-el famoso anillo de bodas-hizo una mueca para luego ponérselo en el dedo, se lo miró durante unos segundos y su teléfono empezó a sonar, sacó el teléfono de su pantalón y miró en la pantalla quien le llamaba-Sasuke-cortó la llamada y pudo el teléfono en silencio y lo dejó en la cama, se acomodó para coger una postura para leer mejor, abrió el diario, el teléfono vibró, miró la pantalla y era otra vez Sasuke-ya te cansaras-y comenzó a leer las primeras líneas, miró su teléfono y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesita

Continuará …

Que pasará …. Comentar por fa a si sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_Aparcó su coche Naruto en la mansión, dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta, estaba enfadado, tocó la puerta y Chiyu abrió a los pocos segundos, la mujer se sorprendió al verlo_

_-está el desgraciado de Sasuke?-la mujer no dijo nada ya que se asustó de la forma que habló Naruto-si o no-gritó_

_-si que está-dijo la mujer asustada_

_-estás sola en la casa_

_-si_

_-pues te largas en este momento_

_-pero …_

_-te largas o te despido en este momento-la mujer no sabía que hacer nunca había visto de esa forma a Naruto-a que esperas-gritó con enfado y la mujer se fue y Naruto cerró la puerta con un portazo_

_-que son esos gritos-llegó Sasuke en ese momento y al ver al rubio su expresión de seriedad se transformó en ira-a ti quería ver_

_-y yo a ti -dijo Naruto mirando al azabache con odio-dile a esa puta que tienes que deje de enviarme mensajes_

_-no hables a si de Sakura-dijo enfadado Sasuke_

_-siento mucho en referirme a si a tu puta particular-dijo con burla Naruto, el azabache por lo enfadado que estaba cogió con fuerza del brazo al rubio-suéltame o vas a empezar a golpearme, solo te falta eso-Sasuke con fuerza soltó al rubio que esse te estampó contra la puerta haciéndose daño pero no lo demostró-te exijo en este momento que saques de mi propiedad a ese bastardo_

_-esto también es mío_

_-si no lo haces a las buenas será a las malas, idiota-gritó Naruto_

_-me gustaría ver como lo haces_

_-no voy a permitir que ese viva aquí, tengo abogados que lo echaran, no quiero a ese bastardo y a esa puta aquí_

_-la dices puta a ella, y tú que eres?-dijo Sasuke-tú eres mas puta que ella_

_-no te voy a permitir que sigas faltándome cuando tú te traías a mi casa a esa_

_-mi hijo no sale de esta casa-dijo Sasuke con odio acercándose al rubio -y ella no vivirá aquí por tu culpa_

_-no te acerques a mi, me repugnas-dijo Naruto_

_-y Neji, nunca te ha repugnado?_

_-Neji es mas hombre que tú-dijo Naruto y no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke puso sus manos en el cuello del rubio apretándolo_

_-no te consiento que lo defiendas y ni le alabes en mi presencia, puta-dijo Sasuke y Naruto puso sus manos en las manos de Sasuke para intentar quitárselas pero no podía-por tu culpa ella está muerta_

_-para-susurró como pudo Naruto ya que no podía respirar_

_-hace tres días que tú la viste la dijiste lo que te dio la gana y ella se suicidó-Naruto abrió los ojos y la boca también para que le entrara aire, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse-se compró droga y le dio una sobre dosis, quien es el mal nacido aquí? Quien es la puta que se revuelca con todos menos con el que era su esposo?-Sasuke sonrió y soltó a Naruto este comenzó a toser y recuperar aire para sus pulmones-tú y yo nos vamos a divertir ahora, demuéstrame lo puta que eres-cogió de la muñeca a Naruto y comenzó a rastrarlo ya que no tenía fuerzas_

_-déjame-susurró como pudo Naruto y poniéndose de pie y se agarró para que no le llevara a ningún lado y le soltara-suéltame, maldito idiota-Sasuke estiró mas fuerte de la muñeca logrando que Naruto se soltara-que me vas hacer, suéltame, Sasuke-el nombrado no decía nada solo seguía caminando rápido u arrastrando a ese paso a Naruto que este estaba sintiendo temor por lo que le podía hacer ya que el azabache estaba enfadado, tanto amaba a Sakura que le trataba de esa forma?_

_-donde prefieres en la habitación que debías compartir conmigo o en la que tu dormías-Naruto no contestó solo quería soltarse del agarre tan fuerte_

_-te lo suplico, suéltame-dijo con temor Naruto-yo no quiero-Sasuke le miró con los ojos entre cerrados y lo llevó asta la habitación que debían de haber compartido desde que se casaron_

_-con ese si te revuelcas y con otros también-abrió la puerta de la habitación y empujó a Naruto hacia la cama, Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave y miró a Naruto con una media sonrisa este respiraba agitado y comenzó a echarse hacia atrás asta que llegó a la pared-yo también tengo derecho a revolcarme con la puta que era mi esposo-Sasuke sin quitar su enfado se quitó la ropa quedando en ropa interior, Naruto solo miraba, estaba asustado y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, su primera vez sería forzado y ni mas ni menos por el hombre al que ama solo por venganza por que él fue el que mató a Sakura , la mujer que le dio un hijo, la que tuvo que ser la otra por que los padres de Sasuke nunca la aceptaría por ser de un nivel económico mas bajo que ellos-si colaboras no dolerá_

_-no quiero-dijo Naruto_

_-pues entonces te dolerá-dijo Sasuke con malicia_

Abrió sus ojos azules, miró el lugar y se sentó en la cama, pasó sus manos por la cara y notó que su cara estaba húmeda, había llorado al soñar eso, frunció el ceño y se levantó, cogió el teléfono y vio que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, las borró y se guardó el teléfono, cogió los diarios y los puso en el armario, cogió la llaves del apartamento y salió, cuando salió del edificio llamó aún taxi, se subió en el y le dio la dirección donde quería ir, a la media hora llegó, pagó el taxi y fue directo a una casa pequeña, llamó y abrió la puerta una mujer de pelo castaño

-Naruto-dijo feliz la mujer abrazando al rubio-me dijeron que habías perdido la memoria

-Suri, siento mucho no haber venido antes

-no te preocupes

-quise venir a darte mis condolencias y a pedirte perdón-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-no fue tu culpa

-no está Telma?

-está en la escuela

-me hubiera gustado verla

-puedes quedarte asta que valla a buscarla

-lo siento, pero no puedo-dijo Naruto-solo vine a verte y a pedirte perdón

-no, Naruto, ya te dije que no era tu culpa

-yo conducía y …

-Naruto no quiero que te martirices, solo te pido que no perdamos el contacto y que sigas viendo a Telma

-no hace falta que me digas eso, yo quería seguir viendo a Telma como a ti-la mujer sonrió-se que la visita es corta, pero debo de irme

-cuídate-dijo la mujer dando un beso a la mejilla a Naruto

-lo haré-dijo Naruto sonriendo y se fue caminando, cuando estaba alejado de la casa sacó su teléfono y llamó a Neji

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su mansión, estaba nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento ya que Naruto no cogía el teléfono, se sentó en el sofá y pasó sus manos por su cabello negro

-dos días sin aparecer, donde estás Naruto?-dijo Sasuke mirando al techo-esto es igual a meses atrás cuando no te encontraba por ningún lado-en ese momento se escuchó la puerta y Sasuke se levantó, esperó a que apareciera alguien sabía que era Naruto ya que eran los únicos que tenían llaves, Naruto llegó a la sala y miró a Sasuke y le sonrió, el azabache notó esa sonrisa extraña

-estás solo?

-Chiyu está con los niños-dijo Sasuke

-mejor, por que tengo que enseñarte unas cuantas cosas-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y abrió la carpeta que tenía y sacó una hoja-este papel dice que tú y yo estamos divorciados-Naruto sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke-sinceramente no me interesa el por que todos me mentisteis-guardó el papel en la carpeta y sacó dos papeles mas-sabes que Neji es mi abogado, verdad?-Sasuke frunció el ceño-este es una demanda para que ese bastardo se largue de mi propiedad, aunque es tu problema donde lo llevas, aunque me alegraría mucho que tu desaparecieras junto a él-Naruto sonrió con burla-una de las opciones sería un orfanato, pero es solo un consejo, yo te lo digo para que esté con la calaña, se sentiría a gusto ya que su madre era una-Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza-te estás enfadando, es que no recordaba que te enfadabas con facilidad cuando es algo que tiene que ver con la puta de su madre

-es un niño, por que tienes tanto odio hacia él

-será por que no puedo hacérselo saber a su madre, como está muerta-dijo con frialdad Naruto-te tengo que recordar que esta guerra la empezó ella y a ti te divertía?

-ella y yo no tuvimos nada después de casarnos

-otra mentira mas-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza dejando la demanda en la mesa-te vi a ti y a ella el día de nuestra boda, o no recuerdas que te lo dije, si tanto la amabas debiste de luchar por ella

-yo ha ella no la amado nunca

-aunque no entiendo que pintaba yo-dijo Naruto como si no hubiera escuchado lo dicho por Sasuke-tenías fotos mías de cuando iba al instituto, si sabías que te ibas a casar conmigo por que aparentar que no sabías

-yo no sabía que me iba a casar contigo-dijo Sasuke indignado-mi padre solo me dijo que me casaría con un Namikaze

-olvidemos eso, es pasado-dijo Naruto sacando otra hoja-esto me interesa mas, está es una demanda para que no tengas ningún tipo de acercamiento con Menma, no te quiero cerca de él

-Menma es mi hijo

-ya tienes al otro-dijo Naruto-y como te he dicho Neji es muy buen abogado y él me ha dicho que esta la tengo ganada

-eso no es cierto, yo como el padre tengo derecho a ver a mi hijo-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke en cambio Naruto lo miró con odio

-no quiero que mi hijo sea como tú, tu le puedes enseñar como abusar sexualmente de otra persona-Sasuke abrió los ojos

-te pedí disculpas, estaba enfadado-Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír

-como puedes ser tan cínico-dijo Naruto enfadado-cuando supiste que tenía un hijo y que era tuyo, te hiciste la pruebas de paternidad

-tenía mis dudas, tenías una relación con Neji-Naruto soltó aire por la boca

-le pides las pruebas a mi hijo y al de esa no

-por que sabía el resultado-dijo sin mas Sasuke

-eres un cabrón-se dio la vuelta Naruto y comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala

-no hacía falta hacerme las pruebas con Taro por que no es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró-Sakura me lo dijo desde el primer momento, asta ella me dijo que te había dicho que Taro es mi hijo-Naruto cerró el puño de su mano libre

-me dijiste que era tu hijo, o no lo recuerdas

-claro que lo recuerdo-dijo Sasuke-solo lo dije esa única vez por que sabía que te dolía

-no te creo-dijo Naruto

-Sakura una vez me dijo que cuando ella faltase me ocupara de su hijo, solo estoy haciendo eso

-nunca te voy a creer-dijo con seguridad Naruto en la voz

-me escribió también donde me otorgaba el poder de tener a Taro como tutor, , donde encontraron su cuerpo estaba la carta de despedida, su padre no sabe de la existencia de Taro, ellos solo se vieron dos o tres veces y el padre del niño se fue en un viaje de trabajo, solo me dijo de él su nombre y de que trabajaba, Sakura me escribió que buscara a su padre cuando pasara un año, he empezado a buscarlo pero no lo encuentro, Naruto no puedo dejar a Taro, tengo que encontrar a su padre y cuando lo haga el se tendrá que ocupar de él-el rubio lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados

-crees que me interesa lo que me has dicho? Ella no me interesó en un pasado y ahora menos, asta me alegré cuando me dijiste que estaba muerta-dijo con seriedad y seguridad en la voz Naruto pero él sabía que eso era mentira por que se sintió culpable por que él fue el último que la vio con vida y no le dijo nada agradable-solo te pido que no me molestes mas y menos a Menma, olvídate que tienes un hijo y haz lo que siempre has hecho

-tengo derecho al estar con mi hijo

-no lo tienes, nunca creíste que era tuya y te basaste que era tu hijo por unas pruebas de paternidad, y en estos días ni siquiera has estado con él, no me vengas que quieres a Menma por que no es a si, y reconoce que quieres utilizar a Menma para joderme la vida

-no es justo y no voy a permitir que me quites mi derecho a ser padre-dijo enfadado Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada mas y se fue a la segunda planta, el azabache se quedó en ese lugar indeciso ya que nunca pensó que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma

Naruto al subir con tranquilidad a la segunda planta se alegró de que Sasuke no le siguiera, fue a la habitación que era supuestamente de él y Sasuke, y buscó en los cajones de la mesitas que habían al lado de la cama asta que encontró lo que buscaba, un llavero con llaves que pertenecían al apartamento donde estuvo viviendo con Tenten, suspiró con tristeza al recordar a su amiga, pero esos sentimientos se fueron rápido por que a su amiga odiaba verlo triste, salió de la habitación y entró donde estaba su hijo Menma que estaba durmiendo, lo cogió con cuidado y salió de la habitación cuando iba a bajar se encontró con Chiyu

-Naruto, vas a salir?-dijo la mujer-tardaste en venir, te perdiste?

-no me perdí-dijo Naruto-gracias por cuidar a Menma cuando yo estaba sin memoria-sonrió el rubio y la mujer se sorprendió

-ya tienes tus recuerdos?

-si, soy el Naruto de siempre-dijo el rubio-espero que nos volvamos a ver

-te vas?

-no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar-dijo serio Naruto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando estuvo en la primera planta miró un momento la sala que estaba vacía y sin mas se fue con su bebé en brazos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De ese día pasó una semana, Naruto volvió a su trabajo, ese día con su hijo Menma fue a la casa de la madre de Tenten, la mujer le saludó con alegría y Telma le abrazó con fuerza, estuvo en la casa de Suri mas de una hora, dejó con ella a Menma por que Naruto fue al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Tenten, estuvo en ese lugar bastante tiempo hablando con ella, Naruto sentía que Tenten la estaba escuchando, llevaba en su mano un colgante de una espada que era el que siempre llebaba puesto la chica, la madre de Tenten se lo dio para que tuviera un recuerdo de su hija, delante de la tumba se lo puso junto con el colgante que siempre llebaba de una piedra azul que era de su madre, la prometió que iba a seguir con su vida y que iba a ser feliz y que la iba a echar de menos, sobre todo sus consejos, salió del cementerio y fue a buscar a su hijo para luego ir al apartamento ya que ese lugar era su hogar donde él era feliz y fue feliz

Pasó dos semanas mas, Naruto no tuvo ningún contacto con Sasuke, hablaba de vez en cuando con su padre, con su abuelo y su abuela, ellos no se metían en su vida como que tampoco sabían donde vivía, a los que veía mas era a Hinata y Neji, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con ellos, de vez en cuando veía a Kiba el esposo de Hinata y amigo de la infancia que este cuando lo veía le echaba la bronca por no tener contacto con ninguno de sus amigos

Ese día estaba Naruto en una cafetería con Neji, los dos estaban tomando café tranquilamente, hablaban de todo, Naruto como era mas escandaloso reía abiertamente y Neji solo hacía una media sonrisa

-has sabido algo de Sasuke?-dijo Neji tomando un sorbo de café

-no-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-recuerdas que te dije que no le interesaba su hijo, aquí tienes la prueba

-entonces quieres que empiece con la demanda para que él no tenga ningún derecho como padre?

-en tres semanas no se ha interesado, le he dado tiempo para que me muestre interés por Menma pero no lo tiene-dijo Naruto

-no sabe donde vivís-dijo Neji mirando a Naruto a los ojos-ni siquiera sabes en donde trabajas

-no le interesó eso cuando se lo comenté al poco tiempo de casarnos que es cuando empecé a trabajar para Hinata

-por lo menos sabía que trabajabas-dijo Neji y Naruto miró por la ventana

-cuando antes este ese asunto mejor, Menma será un Uzumaki al cien por cien-dijo Naruto-ni en esos días que estuve sin memoria se atrevió a poner su apellido a mi hijo-Neji lo miró serio

-se arrepentirá en un futuro-dijo Neji-pero me pongo en su lugar y puede que pensara a que recuperaras tus recuerdos

-y si nunca los fuese recuperado

-seguro que fuese echo lo tramites para ponerle su apellido, ya que por las pruebas de paternidad que se hizo le confirmó que era su hijo

-y a esa no se las pedió-dijo enfadado Naruto mirando a Neji-como desconfió de esa manera de mi? Esa es una de las razones que no quiero saber nada de él

-no deberías de hablar a si de los muertos, Sakura ya no te molestará

-lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, ella me odiaba y nunca supe por que

-por que le quitaste su estabilidad económica-dijo seguro Neji-pero no entiendo el por que ella no le dijo a Sasuke de casarse con ella ya que tuvo un hijo con él

-no te conté la nueva mentira de Sasuke

-mas mentiras?-dijo Neji-ese chico tiene un problema

-pues lo que me dijo es que no se hizo las pruebas de paternidad con Taro es por que estaba seguro que no era suyo-Neji miró al rubio sorprendido-Sakura le dijo que no era suyo, y si me dijo a mi que era de Sasuke era para fastidiarme

-y Sasuke la siguió la corriente

-exacto, los dos estabas confabulados para hacerme la vida a cuadritos

-y quien se supone quien es el padre de Taro?

-me dijo que cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Sakura había una carta, supongo que estaba dirigida a Sasuke, pues lo que decía era el nombre del padre y de que trabajaba, pero Sakura no le dijo nada por que estaba en un viaje de trabajo, y que Sasuke le buscara cuando pasara un año

-entonces ahora lo está buscando-dijo Neji con una sonrisa-ese chico no sabe que inventarse para que estés con él-Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana-pero no entiendo el por que hizo lo que hizo para que le odiaras y después quiere recuperarte, no se que tipo de sentimientos tiene hacia ti

-obsesión-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-en el altillo vi un álbum de fotos mía cuando iba al instituto, fueron echas por él

-eso significa que él sabía desde hace mucho que estabais comprometidos

-es la única conclusión que saco, por que si no es que no lo entiendo

-alguna vez le has preguntado sobre eso?

-una vez le dije pero no me ha dicho nada, pero siempre dice que el no sabía que yo era con la persona con la que tenía que casarse-Naruto seguía mirando a la ventana con nostalgia

-Naruto tú sigues con esos sentimientos hacia él?-el rubio se mordió el labio sin mirar a Neji

-si-dijo en un susurro Naruto, Neji solo lo observaba y no hablaron mas del tema

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber si os gusta o no os gusta, pero siempre criticas constructivas y a si aprender por que siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas a la hora de escribir


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Había pasado nueve meses desde que Sasuke no había visto a Naruto, en ese tiempo le llegó la demanda para que él se desentendiera de su hijo Menma, ese tema de su hijo le frustraba ya que no quería dejar de ver a su único hijo varón, en ese tiempo intentó averiguar donde estaba Naruto pero no hubo forma, le llamaba por teléfono pero ese número ya no era de él, pero no solo buscaba la ubicación Naruto si no también al padre de Taro de él solo sabía lo mínimo, era bastante difícil, muchas veces maldijo a Sakura por no poner mas información sobre esa persona, si le hubiera puesto el apellido, una dirección o un número de teléfono todo sería mas fácil, pero no solo le puso el nombre y a lo que se dedicaba

Se tiró Sasuke en el sofá hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, intentaba tranquilizarse para ordenar sus ideas y a si pensar mejor, sabía perfectamente que si Taro estaba con su padre las cosas serían mas fáciles para estar con Naruto, pero a veces pensaba que tipo de persona era el padre de Taro, o si lo aceptaría, si no aceptaba a Taro se podría olvidar de tener un acercamiento con Naruto, suspiró y se echó para alante y puso sus manos en sus cabellos

-Sasuke concéntrate, eres muy listo y esto no te puede superar-se dijo para animarse-repasa los dos únicos datos que tienes, él es periodista y se llama Lee-volvió a tirarse hacia atrás frustrado-gracias Sakura por no poner el apellido de ese tal Lee, joder ni el detective que contraté sabe por donde buscar-cogió un papel que tenía en la mesa-todas las personas que se llaman Lee en la ciudad, ese detective ni siquiera supo donde vivían estas personas

-normal que no averiguara las direcciones de esas personas, le amenazaste y lo has hecho con los otros dos detectives que contrataste-dijo Chiyu que vino con una bandeja con café y lo puso en la mesa, Sasuke cogió la taza y bebió un poco

-no quieres?

-no me sienta bien el café-dijo Chiyu-sobre ese chico solo sabes que se llama Lee, no?-Sasuke la miró

-no te dije que era periodista?

-solo me dijiste el nombre-dijo Chiyu seria y asta pensativa-Naruto es fotógrafo y su compañera y amiga Tenten era periodista-Sasuke la mirada sorprendido y la mujer se dio cuenta-no sabías de lo que trabajaba y seguro que sigue trabajando Naruto?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la mujer suspiró-valla esposo eras-dijo con regaño

-se que se puso a trabajar en algo y que su compañera era Tenten

-bueno dejemos de lado lo buen esposo que eras-dijo Chiyu y Sasuke frunció el ceño-Naruto trabaja en una revista como fotógrafo, y ese Lee es periodista, se dice que todos los fotógrafos como periodistas se conocen, entonces cuando sepas donde trabaja Naruto alguien podrá decirte algo de ese Lee y cuando lo encuentres lo primero que debes de preguntar si conoce a Sakura, que conociéndote como te conozco eres capaz de coger a ese pobre chico y decirle eres padre, entonces Taro se quedará sin padre por que habrá muerto de un infarto

-gracias Chiyu-se levantó Sasuke-voy para el trabajo de Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo Chiyu

-no sabes donde trabaja Naruto-dijo la mujer

-es verdad-dijo Sasuke

-mira en su habitación por si hay algo y por última opción llama a Hinata o encuéntrala-dijo Chiyu

-eres un genio-dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras corriendo, la mujer solo se quedó mirando hacia las escaleras

-estos jóvenes de ahora no piensan-dijo Chiyu

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke entró a la que era la habitación de Naruto, a él no le gustaba entrar por el simple echo que le recordaba que a Naruto ni siquiera le quería para dormir en la misma habitación, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mirar todo el lugar por si encontraba algo, pero en ese lugar no había nada, se sentó en la cama y miró desde ahí el lugar, asta que su vista se puso en la cama, se levantó y la deshizo por si ahí había algo, pero no había nada, se alejó de la cama rascándose la cabeza y su vista se puso debajo de la cama, se quedó mirando ese lugar no muy convencido asta que decidió mirar, pasó su mano por el lugar asta que chocó con algo, Sasuke sonrió y sacó una pequeña caja, se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y la caja la puso en la cama destapándola, miró en el interior, habían fotos y al fondo un sobre, sacó los papeles y desdobló uno que era una carta escrita, solo vio que era de Tenten y no quiso leerla, ya que no quería que hubiera mas problemas por leer algo privado de alguien, la dejó al lado y desdobló la otra hoja, al leerla sonrió, volvió a meter las dos hojas en el sobre y metió todo en la caja y la dejó en el mismo lugar, se levantó

-no entiendo por que quisiste ser un simple empleado al ser tu propio jefe, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y sin mas salió de la habitación a paso rápido, cuando antes llegara a la empresa de Hinata Huyuga antes vería a Naruto, y también sabría algo sobre Lee, no dijo nada al irse y se subió a su coche, y a una gran velocidad salió del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke aparcó su coche y se bajó cerrándolo, entró a la recepción y vio a una chica que hablaba por teléfono, la chica al colgar miró al azabache y lo miró de arriba abajo, inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó y Sasuke la sonrió

-ho … hola, que desea?-dijo la chica con timidez

-busco a Hinata Huyuga

-ella está en una reunión para cerrar el número de la revista-Sasuke se acercó a la chica seductoramente y ella se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba

-no te importaría decirme en que planta está Hinata Huyuga para poder hablar con ella?

-cla … claro-dijo la chica

-sabes que nunca he visto unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos?

-la señora Huyuga en menos de media hora saldrá de la reunión, su oficina está en el piso seis, es el del fondo

-gracias-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con una media sonrisa y enderezándose y dando la vuelta-otra cosa, por casualidad aquí trabaja Lee?

-si, aquí trabaja Rock Lee-dijo la chica sin comprender mucho ya que ese hombre tan atractivo no podía tener ningún tipo de parentesco con su compañero de trabajo-es el mejor periodista de deportes

-gracias por la información-dijo Sasuke y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, le dio al botón y miró a la chica que esta le sonreía coquetamente, al abrirse la puerta del ascensor se adentró y dio al número seis, cuando la puerta se cerró Sasuke suspiró-de algo tengo que hacer servir mi atractivo, esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, Sasuke salió y se dirigió asta el fondo del piso, las pocas personas que estaban en esa planta lo miraron y las chicas como Donceles suspiraban y asta se sonrojaban, al llegar a la puerta del fondo pudo leer el nombre de Hinata, supuso al no estar la secretaria que estaría con su jefa, sin pensarlo se adentró a la oficina y se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio que era la mesa de trabajo de Hinata, estuvo esperando bastante tiempo y nadie entraba a la oficina, esperar no era ninguna de sus virtudes, espero diez minutos mas y escuchó pasos acompañados de voces, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Sasuke con una sonrisa miró a la chica que estaba acompañada por Naruto y un chico de pelo negro con grandes cejas, Hinata como Naruto se sorprendieron y el otro chico estaba por su expresión confuso

-que haces aquí-dijo Hinata seria después de salir de la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke sentado tan tranquilamente en su despacho-como sabías que estaba aquí?

-la chica de recepción-dijo Sasuke como si nada y Hinata cerró la puerta

-esa chica ve una cara bonita y da todo tipo de información-dijo Hinata disgustada por su empleada

-quería hablar contigo Hinata sobre dos cosas pero una la tengo delante-dijo Sasuke levantándose y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Hinata miró a Naruto que este miraba serio a Sasuke

-Lee déjanos un momento-dijo Hinata y Sasuke miró al chico de pelo negro-luego te llamaré y os diré …

-tú eres Rock Lee-dijo Sasuke cortando a Hinata que este miró a Sasuke sin comprender

-si soy yo-dijo Lee-nos conocemos? Es que si es a si no lo recuerdo

-en persona no te conocía, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Sasuke

-Uchiha mi empresa no es un lugar de hacer amigos-dijo Hinata

-no he venido hacer amigos-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke sin mirar a la chica, solo miraba al de las cejas grandes-contéstame con un si o con un no

-que pretendes Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio-te recuerdo que en este lugar tu no eres el que das las órdenes, ve a la empresa que diriges y ordena a tus empleados

-te recuerdo que esa empresa también es tuya-dijo Sasuke que seguía mirando a Lee-dime Lee conoces a Sakura Haruno?-Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido, Hinata y Naruto no comprendían por que le preguntaba eso pero al instante el rubio frunció el ceño

-Lee nunca conocería a una tipa como esa-dijo Naruto-solo tipos como tú tienen relaciones con ella-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miraba a Lee

-la conozco-dijo Lee

-que-dijeron a la vez sorprendidos Naruto y Hinata

-la conoces?-dijo Hinata

-me costó encontrarte-dijo Sasuke y el rubio y la chica lo miraron

-le ha pasado algo a Sakura?-dijo Lee con preocupación y eso fue notado por las tres personas que estaban con él

-de que conoces a esa-dijo Naruto mirando a Lee

-entonces la chica que te molestaba es Sakura?-dijo Lee-y debo suponer que tu eres el chico que ella no aceptaba para su amigo-miró a Sasuke-por que tú eres el famoso Sasuke

-Sakura fue mi amiga-dijo Sasuke

-fue?-dijo Lee-ya no es tu amiga? Ella estaba muy apegada a ti, eras su pilar

-para dos o tres veces que os viste te habló de todo-dijo Sasuke

-tres veces nos vimos-dijo Lee-si no nos vimos mas es por que yo tuve un viaje de un año de trabajo, no tuve tiempo para comunicarme con ella y eso ella lo sabía

-no entiendo nada-dijo Hinata dirigiéndose al sofá y sentarse-quien iba a decir que esa arpía tenía una relación de lo que sea con uno de mis empleados

-Hinata discúlpame pero Sakura no era ninguna arpía, ella solo protegía a su amigo de su pareja-dijo Lee mirando a Hinata e inmediatamente miró a Naruto por que no quería decir eso-Naruto no quería decir eso

-ya veo que todos los varones os declináis a las personas que son fáciles de abrir de piernas-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Lee-cuando conocí a Sakura me llamó la atención, pero tuve que irme de viaje, cuando llegué intenté localizarla, pero no había forma, creo que se enfadó conmigo por no intentar llamarla cuando estuve de viaje

-crees que me interesa esa relación que tuviste con esa-dijo Naruto enfadado

-Naruto no intentaste conocerla-dijo Lee serio

-me estás diciendo que esa es una santa y yo he sido el malo?

-no quise decir eso-dijo Lee-ninguno de los dos os quisiste reconocer

-no quiero escuchar como un amigo mío defienda a una tipa que no valía nada-dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina y dando un portazo

-Lee te has equivocado-dijo Hinata-Naruto nunca aceptará a esa chica aunque esté viendo con su propios ojos que es la chica mas bondadosa y buena de todo el mundo-la chica miró a Sasuke-debes de estar feliz, siempre le haces lo mismo, solo quieres hacerle daño? Y si ibas hablar de tu amiguita íntima podías haberlo hecho en otro lugar

-no quise que reaccionase a si, pero debe de afrontar y aceptar que Sakura fue una parte de mi vida-dijo Sasuke serio

-pero ella ya no está, acepta tú que ella le hizo daño con tu consentimiento-dijo Hinata

-debe de superar el pasado-dijo Sasuke

-si tu estás en su presente y futuro no lo superará-dijo Hinata, Sasuke ante lo dicho miró al suelo

-por que habláis de Sakura en pasado?-dijo Lee y Sasuke le miró

-Sakura murió hace mas de un año y medio-dijo Sasuke serio

-que-dijo Lee

-por eso ella no contestaba tus llamadas-dijo Sasuke-si estuviese viva le hubiera gustado seguir contigo, aunque nunca me decía tu nombre hablaba de ti, aunque solo os viste tres días-Lee miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hinata inmediatamente fue donde estaba Lee y le ayudó a que se sentase en el sofá

-de que murió?-dijo Lee como si estuviera en shock

-ella siempre a estado sola, no tenía familia, yo la conocí por que era becada en mi instituto, nos hicimos amigos, ella emocionalmente era inestable, solo tenía mi apoyo y tenía miedo que yo me apartara de ella-Hinata escuchaba lentamente-yo la ayudaba y ella me ayudaba a olvidar a alguien que para mi era inalcanzable, cuando me casé se puso mucho mas inestable, estaba celosa de que Naruto me apartara de ella, aunque se perfectamente que ella no ayudaba en nada para que ellos se conocieran y fuesen amigos, a ella los celos la cegaban y le decía cosas a Naruto que luego me las contaba a mi entre lágrimas, cuando Naruto me dejó ella se inestabilizó mas por que yo la di de lado, no soporté que Naruto me dejara, al no poder aguantar mas habló con Naruto no se de que y a los días la encontraron muerta por una sobre dosis, y si supe de tu nombre por una carta de despedida que decía que era la primera vez que se drogaba y si lo había hecho es por las palabras de Naruto que para ella eran ciertas y que no quería seguir siendo un estorbo entre Naruto y yo-Lee como Hinata solo le miraban-pero no vine a decirte lo ocurrido con ella si no a decirte otra cosa importante que debes de saber, Lee

-que es lo que tengo que saber?

-ella y tú tuvisteis relaciones sexuales?

-no tengo que contestarte a eso

-las tuviste, Lee?-dijo Hinata esta vez y Lee la miró sin comprender para luego mirar con seriedad a Sasuke

-tuvimos relaciones sexuales-dijo Lee

-Sakura se quedó embarazada-dijo Sasuke

-que-dijo levantándose Lee-como que se quedó embarazada

-al mes de tenerlo Sakura murió-dijo Sasuke-ella sabía que ibas a estar mucho tiempo fuera

-mas de un año-dijo Lee

-en esa carta me dijo que yo sería el tutor legal del niño, y cuando pasara un año que te buscara para decirte, ella estaba convencida que aceptarías a Taro-dijo sin quitar su seriedad Sasuke

-tengo un hijo-susurró Lee

-yo te aconsejo que te hagas las pruebas de paternidad, te lo digo por que Sakura era una persona muy inestable-dijo Sasuke y Lee afirmó con la cabeza-te daré mi dirección-escribió en un papel y se lo dio a Lee que este lo guardó

-Lee estás bien?-dijo Hinata

-si-dijo Lee

-será mejor que vallas a descansar-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata y Lee se fue de la oficina asimilando de lo que se había enterado, Hinata al irse Lee miró a Sasuke-entonces es verdad

-el que?

-sobre lo del niño-dijo Hinata-Naruto se lo contó a Neji y luego me lo contó

-no tengo por que mentir en eso-dijo Sasuke

-has mentido tanto-dijo Hinata

-si lo dices cuando perdió la memoria no fue idea mía-dijo Sasuke

-esa es una de las mentiras-dijo Hinata-pero en ese momento decirle que eran amigos Sakura y él, eso si que es mentira

-no sabía que tipo de relación ponerles, le estaba hablando de Taro

-se que no hemos tenido ninguna ocasión para hablar, Sasuke, pero quiero preguntarte dos cosas-dijo Hinata seria

-no tengo nada que esconder

-por que no le dijiste a Naruto que sabías del compromiso? Y por que siempre insistes de que no lo sabías?

-es que yo no sabía con quien me iba a casar asta que no le vi el día de la boda, solo sabía que me iba a casar con un Namikaze-dijo enfadado Naruto

-por que será que no te creo-dijo Hinata

-me importa muy poco si tu me crees o no-dijo Sasuke

-si yo te creyera podría convencer a Naruto de lo que él piensa-dijo Hinata y Sasuke miró al lado-y la otra pregunta por que pediste la prueba de paternidad?

-es algo normal-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-eso es lo que mas le ha dolido a Naruto-dijo Hinata

-Naruto estaba siempre con Neji, su ex novio, que quieres que piense

-Naruto y Neji fueron novios, pero cuando Naruto supo que no tenía mas remedio que casarse rompieron esa relación

-seguían viéndose-dijo con los puños apretados Sasuke

-normal, eran y son amigos, siempre se verán-dijo Hinata-pero déjame decirte una cosa que estoy segura que Naruto me matará cuando sepa que te lo he dicho, Neji y Naruto en su noviazgo nunca hicieron nada, se casó virgen y tú fuiste su primera vez

-mientes-dijo Sasuke-Naruto me dijo en la noche de bodas que iba a tener a sus amantes

-que querías que te dijera cuando tu te revolcaste con Sakura el día de la boda-dijo Hinata-estaba dolido y sabía que diciéndote eso tu orgullo de varón estaría herido, lo creas o no tú fuiste la primera vez de Naruto y desgraciadamente sigues siendo el único-Sasuke relajó sus facciones-la primera vez de toda mujer y de Doncel quiere que haya un sentimiento de amor entre los dos, pero Naruto al casarse contigo se resignó que solo estarías tú en su vida por complacer a su padre, solo quería que ese matrimonio fuese normal, sin dolor

-Hinata se que tu sabes donde vive Naruto, debes de darme su dirección

-no lo haré-dijo Hinata-y menos si me lo ordenas

-yo le quiero-dijo Sasuke tapando sus ojos con su cabello

-Naruto no quiere que sepas y menos que estés en su vida, aunque siempre me pregunté como accedió Naruto a tener relaciones sexuales contigo, lo digo por que Menma fue concebido-dijo Hinata observando cada gesto de Sasuke que estaba cerrando los puños con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior-Naruto no te amaba, y ya estabais divorciados, no tenía que contentar a nadie

-yo siempre he sabido que Naruto no me amaba-dijo Sasuke sin mirar a Hinata ya que tenía la mirada gacha-solo quiero arreglar todo lo que hice mal, por favor Hinata dime donde vive, tengo derecho a decirle lo que de verdad siento-Hinata no dijo nada solo cogió un papel y escribió, cuando acabó de escribir agarró la mano de Sasuke y le puso el papel en la mano y le soltó

-yo nunca te la he dado-dijo Hinata-y si te la doy no es por ti si no por Naruto-Sasuke la miró y sonrió

-no te arrepentirás-dijo Sasuke-y gracias-y sin mas salió de la oficina

-espero no arrepentirme-dijo Hinata

Continuará ….

Que tal? Os gustó? Espero que si … comentar por fa


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sasuke estaba delante de la puerta donde vivía Naruto, llevaba en ese lugar diez minutos indeciso en llamar, había tardado dos meses para darse valor parar ir y hablar con Naruto ya que tenía que ordenar sus ideas para saber que decir, se sentía en ese momento como cuando era adolescente, que solo podía verlo de lejos si cuando tenía quince años se decía que era patético por su actitud de cobardía por no poder acercarse a Naruto en este momento que ahora era un adulto se sentía idiota, suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchó la voz de Naruto que hablaba con alguien, la conversación era amena y asta escuchaba una risa de el rubio seguido del nombre de la persona que menos soportaba

-Neji-susurró con odio Sasuke para luego desaparecer ese sentimiento de odio hacia esa persona-como me gustaría estar en su lugar

-hola-Sasuke al escuchar esa voz de chica se giró-buscas a Naruto?-Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo y supo que era una adolescente-soy Shion y tu eres?

-Sasuke-dijo el azabache-yo ya me iba

-te estado observando y llevas mucho tiempo en la puerta-dijo la chica sin comprender al azabache-yo soy la vecina de abajo y mi madre es su casera, yo suelo cuidar a Menma-la chica no supo muy bien por que le dio esa información pero lo dijo por impulso-ya sabes para sacarme un dinero extra por que tengo muchos gastos-Shion se acercó al azabache y tocó el timbre con una sonrisa-solo tengo que darle estos papeles, ya sabes, cosas entre mi madre, Naruto y este apartamento-la puerta se abrió en ese momento mostrando a un rubio un poco desaliñado-hola Naruto-la chica vio que el rubio miraba al azabache y este al rubio-te traía estos papeles, me los ha dado mi madre-el rubio la miró y cogió los papeles-dice que ya está todo arreglado

-gracias, Neji me estaba informando de eso-la chica le sonrió y el silencio entre los tres fue algo tenso ya que los dos adultos se miraban pero no decían nada

-Menma está?

-no-dijo Naruto sin mirarla-está con mi abuelo

-el señor de pelo blanco tan gracioso-sonrió la chica

-no es gracioso, es un pervertido y si sigues riéndote de sus gracias serás una pervertida como él

-antes de conocerlo yo ya era una pervertida-Naruto rodó los ojos-deberías de aprender de él, y darle un gusto a tu cuerpo-la chica notó la mirada negra del azabache y siguió ese silencio tan tenso y supo que era entre los dos-creo que entendí-Naruto la miró y Sasuke alzó una ceja-has contratado aún prostituto para que te de placer-Sasuke inmediatamente empezó a toser por lo que pensaba esa chica de él y Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate-ya era hora, necesitabas un buen revolcón y él te lo dará, cuando acabes con él dile que pase por mi casa que mis padres no están

-yo no soy ningún prostituto-dijo indignado Sasuke

-pues tienes pinta, los prostitutos suelen ser muy atractivos y atrayentes

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Sasuke de mala gana

-eso es una ironía

-Shion eres muy joven para tener esos pensamientos-dijo Naruto con regaño

-y tú para tener la edad que tienes eres un mojigato-dijo Shion-seria y Naruto como Sasuke la miraban con seriedad-ahora dime quien es él?-abrió los ojos para luego sonreír con picardía-es tu novio-dijo feliz y Naruto se sonrojó otra vez-nunca pensé que un chico tan atractivo se fijase en ti

-vete a casa, Shion-dijo enfadado Naruto

-de acuerdo, pero le diré a mi madre que haces orgías a no ser que me quieras invitar-dijo con picardía a Naruto le estaba dando un tic en el ojo-él es algo grande para mi, pero no me importa, pero como es una orgía espero que haya algún chico de mi edad-Naruto no dijo nada solo cogió de la mano a Sasuke y lo entró a su apartamento cerrando la puerta en la cara de Shion que esta sonrió divertida por que le gustaba hacer rabiar al rubio

-esa chica es demasiado liberal para su edad-dijo avergonzado Naruto para luego mirar a Sasuke y acercarse a la merilla y mirar por ella-sigue ahí, no tiene vida?-Sasuke solo lo miraba con una sonrisa-si te vas estoy seguro que toda una semana la voy a tener diciendo que no tengo aguante-se estiró sus cabellos rubios y miró a Sasuke que este seguía sonriendo-olvida lo que he dicho-se puso serio-como supiste donde vivo

-investigué-dijo Sasuke

-si investigar es que te lo de Hinata es una gran investigación

-ella no me dio tu dirección, no me la quiso dar

-por eso has tardado dos meses en venir-dijo Naruto sonriendo-Hinata me lo dijo-Sasuke miró al lado sin decir nada-pero me fastidia que tardases tanto para saber donde se ubica tu hijo-Sasuke le miró serio

-no era por él por que he tardado tanto si no por ti

-siento mucho que te moleste mi presencia-dijo Naruto dejando los papeles que le había ddo Shion en la mesa

-no es como tu crees-dijo Sasuke

-debes de agradecer a Neji que ponía excusas tontas para no comenzar con la demanda

-a ese no le voy a dar las gracias de nada-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke

-que te pasa en contra de Neji, no entiendo tu actitud hacia él

-no me agrada tu amante-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-él nunca ha sido mi amante-dijo Naruto-yo debería de odiar a todas tus amantes

-y te desquitaste con la que no era

-lárgate de mi casa-dijo enfadado Naruto

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro para tranquilizarse-no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, se que yo fui el que empezó con el juego de los amantes y no debería echártelo en cara

-yo no he tenido ningún amante, no soy como tú que puede estar con una persona sin sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento

-Hinata me dijo-dijo Sasuke-y la creo

-entonces por que me estás diciendo que Neji es mi amante

-por que no tengo otra cosa para rebatirte y me siento bien conmigo mismo por lo que he hecho yo-Naruto solo lo miró durante unos segundos-estaba celoso y quería hacerte pagar con la misma moneda

-celoso-dijo Naruto-celoso por que? Si tú no sientes nada por mi-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-yo te conocía de antes

-lo se, por el álbum de fotos-dijo Naruto-y sabías en todo momento que estabas comprometido conmigo

-yo no sabía que eras tú, solo me dijo mi padre que me casaría con un Namikaze, nunca me dijo el nombre-el rubio alzó una ceja y Sasuke suspiró-yo te conocía pero solo sabía de ti tu nombre por que un amigo tuyo lo dijo, pero no sabía tu apellido-Naruto se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-como no tengo nada que hacer te escucharé-dijo Naruto

-un día cuando tenía quince años decidí ir a la otra zona de Konoha, necesitaba pensar por que ese día me dijo mi padre que estaba prometido, ese día no me dijo nada mas de mi futuro esposo, me dijo también que no se me ocurriera tener pareja ni me enamorara por que en un futuro me casaría con la persona que él y mi madre habían elegido, yo discutí con los dos y decidí irme algún sitio donde nadie me encontraría, es cuando fui a un parque a la otra punta de donde vivía, y es ahí donde te vi por primera vez, ese día no tenía mi teléfono para hacerte una foto-sonrió con nostalgia Sasuke y eso lo notó el rubio-me llamaste mucho la atención, lo achaqué por que eras rubio y de ojos azules, pero algo mas fuerte que yo me impulsaba a ir todos los días al parque para verte, rara vez te veía solo, siempre estabas con tus amigos, quería acercarme pero éramos tan diferentes que yo sabía que me ibas a rechazar y ni siquiera mirar-Naruto alzó sus cejas asombrado por lo que pensó Sasuke-los días, meses y asta años pasaban, yo siempre iba para verte, descubrí donde estudiabas, lo único que podía hacer era hacerte fotos. A mis amigos, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo les hablaba de ti y nunca les dije como eras o el nombre, pero siempre se burlaban de mi por no atreverme acercarme a ti, Sakura también lo sabía y a ella le dije como te llamabas, ella me animaba para que me acercara a ti, muchas veces estuve tentado por un miedo atroz me lo impedía, sabía que me ibas a rechazar, durante ese tiempo me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti-el rubio se sorprendió-me conformaba con mirar tus fotos y verte de lejos, mi hermano Itachi también se dio cuenta por que cambié, ya no salía con mis amigos, y me encerraba en mi habitación, Itachi cuando lo supo intentaba convencerme para que me declare, yo solo le decía que era un idiota por que tú ni siquiera sabías de mi existencia, me resigne con eso y me dije que esos sentimientos no deben salir-Sasuke suspiró para coger aire y seguir-Sakura era becada, una niña huérfana y con gran inteligencia, todos de la escuela no la aceptaban por ser pobre, yo me apegué a ella y ella a mi, yo la apoyaba en todo y la ayudaba, como se hace a una hermana-Naruto frunció el ceño ya que no estaba de acuerdo con eso-y ella me daba ánimos para que me acerque a ti pero como yo estaba reahuyente a eso me daba ánimos que encontraría alguien en mi vida, en uno de mis seguimientos que te hacía te vi con Neji y supe que era tu novio, esa fue la última vez que te vi y decidí que salieras de mi cabeza, Sakura al ver que lo pasaba mal empezó a odiarte y yo quería que ese odio que ella sentía por ti me lo transmitiera, pero no fue a si, mi padre cuando iba a comenzar la Universidad me dijo el apellido de mi futuro esposo, yo no le di en cuenta, solo me dediqué a mis estudios y en estar con chicas y Donceles, entonces un día sucedió, Sakura y yo nos acostemos, nunca fuimos novios, nos utilizábamos cuando estábamos deprimidos y a si yo no me acostaba con otras chicas y otros Donceles-Sasuke miró por inercia la mesa donde había dejado los papeles el rubio-cuando acabé la Universidad mi padre me dio la gran noticia que me casaría, lo acepté pero no quería estar casado con una persona que no conozco, a la semana que se celebrara la boda nosotros estuvimos hablando y llegamos a conclusión por que yo no podía pedir el divorcio que el que tenía que pedirlo sería mi futuro esposo, pactamos de seguir acostándonos y cuando pasara dos o tres meses nos pillara a si él pedería el divorcio-miró a Naruto-mi sorpresa fue cuando te miré cuando no respondías el si acepto, me sorprendí nunca me imaginé que fuera ese chico rubio del que me enamoré y que nunca me acerqué por miedo, en la celebración me sentí como el niño de quince años que no podía acercarme a ti, Sakura no comprendía lo que me pasaba asta que cayó en cuenta que te llamabas Naruto y ese chico se llamaba igual, me preguntó, yo le dije que eras tú me felicitó por que sin pensarlo me había casado con la persona que estuve y estaba enamorado, como te dije yo solo te miraba y Sakura también, decidimos romper el trato que teníamos pero veíamos tu mirada de desagrado hacia mi, y eso a Sakura no le gustó y me empezó a decir que no le agradabas a parte que te veía que hablabas con todo el mundo y no tenías intención de tener un acercamiento conmigo, yo eso no le di importancia y a si pasó esa fiesta-suspiró Sasuke, Naruto en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo, a veces serio y otras sorprendido-pero mi error fue acostarme con Sakura, lo hicimos como despedida pero eso no es excusa, pero los dos sabíamos que tú no tenías ningún tipo de sentimiento bueno hacia mi, pero cuando me dijiste en la supuesta noche de bodas que tu también tendrías a tus amantes me encerré en que si tú lo tenías por que no los puedo tener yo-Sasuke como no tenía nada mas que decir solo miró a Naruto que este se levantó

-esos papeles son que he comprado este lugar-dijo Naruto serio y se acercó al azabache-no te voy a impedir que veáis a tu hijo si es lo que quieres-el rubio se pasó su mano por su cabello y miró al frente apoyándose en la mesa-cuando estaba en el altar pensé ya que me casaba por que no hacer la convivencia agradable, si me casé contigo no fue por la empresa si no por mi madre que quería que me casara con el hijo de su mejor amigas y no quería decepcionarla, yo a ti no te conocía y yo no suelo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, te iba a dar una oportunidad a parte que me pareciste atractivo pero eso no conlleva que me enamoré de ti por tu físico-el rubio seguía mirando al frente y Sasuke miraba al suelo-como has dicho en ese momento mi novio era Neji, le quería y le sigo queriendo, pero ese cariño no era el de estar enamorado de una persona y por eso me alegro de haber roto con él por que yo ya se lo que es estar enamorado de alguien-Sasuke le miró con temor-sinceramente debo de ser muy masoca para haberme enamorado de una persona que solo me hacía sufrir, pero eso es pasado-Naruto lo miró serio-tú y yo tenemos un hijo en común que a veces desearía que no fuera tu hijo, pero eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien por el bien de Menma

-no tengo problemas con eso-dijo Sasuke

-quiero decirte que si te fueses acercado a mi cuando tenías quince años no te hubiera rechazado cruelmente nada de eso, te hubiera aceptado que me invitaras a algo y hubiéramos sido amigos-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada abriendo la puerta y Sasuke supo que quería que se fuese y caminó hacia la puerta-podemos ser amigos, yo no tengo problema con eso, no soy rencoroso, bueno solo con Sakura pero se me pasará

-yo no puedo ser tu amigo-dijo Sasuke serio mirándolo-no puedo verte como un amigo, pero si quiero tener contacto con Menma

-como te he dicho no te lo impediré -dijo Naruto y Sasuke salió del lugar y el rubio cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella y pasar sus manos por su cabello-por que no me dijiste antes tus sentimientos hacia mi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke salió del edificio con paso lento y cabizbajo, tenía el coche bastante lejos de ese lugar y tendría un buen trecho para pensar, estaba en ese momento cruzando a la carretera sin darse cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo y eso significaba que tenía que parar para no pasar

-desearía cambiar todo desde el momento que te vi por primera vez-miró al cielo y unas lágrimas surcaban por su mejilla, pero inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de un coche miró y sin poder esquivar el golpe solo cerró los ojos fuertemente

Continuará …..

Comentar por fa que me hace feliz saber lo que opináis


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Naruto estaba sentado en el banco del parque observando como Menma estaba jugando en el suelo con un coche, mientras miraba a su hijo pensaba como se parecía a Sasuke excepto el color de ojos que eran los suyos, escuchaba a su hijo como hacía ruidos con la boca simulando el ruido del coche y sonrió, la sonrisa se fue al recordar hace tres semanas que llamó a su amigo Gaara que hacía mucho que no hablaba con él lo del accidente de Sasuke, no se enteró de lo sucedido asta que no pasó tres días, al enterarse del accidente sin pensarlo fue al hospital a ver a Sasuke, cuando llegó allí estaba Mikoto la madre de Sasuke y este despierto con la pierna vendada, Mikoto le explicó que el coche paró a tiempo y solo le hizo daño en la pierna y que no fue nada grave, que solo fue el susto del momento, cuando salió del hospital Sasuke solo cojeaba un poco y le dijeron que tenía que reposar

-no pensé encontrarte aquí-Naruto miró al lado y vio a Sasuke acompañado de una chica rubia

-no tenías que reposar?-dijo Naruto

-el trabajo es el trabajo-dijo Sasuke-quisiera presentarte a Temari-Naruto la miró y ella le sonrió-Temari él es Naruto

-hola-dijo la chica- y me imagino que él debe de ser Menma-dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente

-si es él-dijo Sasuke el rubio se levantó y los miró a los dos

-se parece mucho a ti-dijo Temari

-eso parece pero tiene los ojos de Naruto-dijo Sasuke, Naruto que seguía mirándolos frunció el ceño al ver la cercanía y la forma de mirarse

-como me gustaría tener un hijo-dijo Temari

-cuando quieras puedes tenerlo-la chica solo miró a Sasuke haciendo una mueca con sus labios, Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida miró al rubio-Naruto ella trabaja en la empresa

-parece de tu agrado-dijo serio Naruto

-si lo es-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-veníamos de una reunión que se alargó y al pasar por aquí te vimos

-tenía ganas de conocerte, Naruto, me han hablado de ti-dijo Temari

-pues a mi no me han hablado de ti-dijo Naruto serio, Sasuke y Temari se miraron sin comprender durante un momento para que Sasuke se acercara a Menma, Temari con una sonrisa vio como Sasuke cogió en brazos a Menma, Naruto solo miraba serio a la chica

-Menma cada día estás mas grande-dijo Sasuke a su hijo

-papa, coche mío, grande-dijo Menma atropelladamente y Sasuke sonrió

-y que hace tu coche?-dijo Sasuke

-run, run-dijo Menma y Sasuke le besó en la mejilla para volverlo a dejar en el suelo

-tenéis un hijo muy guapo-dijo Temari a Naruto pero este no le contestó y Sasuke miró a la chica

-normal, se parece a mi-dijo Sasuke-además es muy inteligente

-y seguro que es igual que tú-dijo Temari

-claro-dijo Sasuke y los dos se miraron y sonrieron

-siento cortar vuestra amena platica-dijo Naruto-pero Menma y yo debemos irnos

-nosotros íbamos a comer, quieres venir?-dijo Sasuke

-dirás si quieren venir-dijo Temari corrigiendo a Sasuke que este la sonrió, Naruto este gesto le enfadó

-no queremos ir-dijo Naruto cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y poniéndolo en sus caderas, Sasuke y Temari se extrañaron por su tono de voz ya que no entendían-Menma y yo ya hemos comido y tampoco queremos interrumpiros-pasó por delante de ellos-nos vemos en otro momento Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró-tengo otra reunión mas tarde, cuando salga te importa que valla a ver a Menma?

-si no tienes otra cosa mas importante que hacer no me importaría que vengas-dijo Naruto para comenzar alejarse de ellos dos, Temari miró a Sasuke seria

-no entiendo el comportamiento de Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-Shikamaru me habló de él como una persona amistosa-dijo Temari

-Naruto suele ser amistoso y por eso no entiendo este comportamiento tan hostil-dijo Sasuke

-pues entonces la única conclusión que saco de ese comportamiento es que está celoso-Sasuke la miró que esta sonreía-piensa que tenemos algo

-por que pensaría eso-dijo Sasuke-y por que tu piensas eso

-vamos algún lado a comer-dijo Temai y los dos comenzaron a caminar- no me ha dejado de mirar con seriedad y asta con enfado a mi

-estás equivocada-dijo Sasuke serio

-pero te gustaría que no lo estuviera-dijo sonriendo Temari y Sasuke interiormente sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-se puede saber por que has venido aquí tu día libre, Naruto?-dijo Hinata sentada en su silla

-por que estaba muy tranquilamente en el parque y de repente aparecido Sasuke en muy buena compañía-dijo enfadado Naruto sentado en el sofá, Hinata suspiró y miró a Menma que estaba en el suelo con una hoja y garabateándola con lápices de colores

-que quieres que haga?-dijo Hinata volviendo a mirar a Naruto-te dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y tú lo único que hiciste es decirle, podemos ser amigos

-pero es que no lo entiendes, Hinata-dijo Naruto-aprovechado ese encuentro para presentarme a su novia y a si que conociera a Menma-Hinata alzó una ceja-eso significa que esa relación va en serio

-si tú le hubieras dicho, podemos intentarlo, puede que estuvierais juntos y tú tuvieras un mejor humor

-no quiero nada con él-dijo serio Naruto

-pues no te quejes que esté con alguien-dijo Hinata-y tú siempre serás el primero en saber que tiene pareja por que tenéis un hijo y le querrá presentar a su hijo su pareja

-no digas eso de que tiene pareja, suena mal-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y Hinata se levantó para ir a sentarse al sofá al lado del rubio

-Naruto, cuando tuvo el accidente fuiste solo dos veces a verlo al hospital-dijo Hinata-estabas preocupado por él y ya se sabía que no corría peligro, bueno se supo desde que despertó, solo te puedo aconsejar que lo intentes con él o que le digas lo que sientes, por que estoy segura que tú nunca le dijiste que te enamoraste de él-el rubio miró hacia abajo-sabes que lo único que quiero para ti es lo mejor, cuando le dijiste de ser amigos Sasuke se negó diciendo que nunca te podría ver como un amigo, pero estoy segura es que tú nunca lo verás como un amigo, él es el padre de Menma y eso es estar unido a él para siempre, te aseguro que si Menma no existiera tú tendrías ese sentimiento hacia él

-yo quiero arrancarlo-dijo Naruto

-pero no puedes-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hinata y Naruto la miró-no elegimos de la persona que amamos pero si podemos elegir con la persona que podemos vivir toda la vida, escucha tu corazón y haz lo que te dicte, por una vez no escuches a tu cabeza, alguna vez te has arrepentido de haberte casado con él?

-no-dijo Naruto

-los dos os habéis hecho daño por no hablar desde un principio las cosas como se deben-dijo Hinata-y por una parte eso es culpa de Sasuke, si él hubiera tenido el valor de acercarse a ti, seguro que todo sería diferente, pero como no lo hizo por miedo al rechazo os veis en esta situación

-ha dicho que vendrá después de una reunión-dijo Naruto

-si quieres que sea todo diferente deberías de ser tú el que diera el primer paso

-por que yo?-dijo indignado Naruto y sonrojado

-por que él no sabe tus sentimientos y tú sabes perfectamente que él no te va a rechazar

-pero tiene novia-dijo enfadado Naruto y Hinata sonrió por los celos del rubio

-estoy segura que te prefiere mas a ti que a él-dijo Hinata-y como se llama su supuesta novia?

-Temari-dijo Naruto y la chica se sorprendió por ese nombre

-se llama igual que la novia de Shikamaru

-Shikamaru?

-si, tu amigo-dijo Hinata-por que te recuerdo que aún tienes amigos que nos les llamas ni quedas con ellos

-no sabía que Shikamaru tiene novia-dijo Naruto-como es tan perezoso

-lleva dos años con ella-dijo Hinata-a lo que hablábamos primero pregunta a Sasuke que tipo de relación tiene con esa Temari

-y sin son novios?

-te confiesas, seguro que la deja en ese momento-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-yo no quiero confesarme

-por que?

-tú te confesaste?

-no, se confesó Kiba-dijo Hinata sin comprender asta que cayó en cuenta-ya entiendo, lo que quieres es que él haga las cosas correctamente, confesarse, noviazgo, boda, hijos y morir juntos

-exacto-dijo Naruto-siempre he querido que fuese a si

-pero eso es muy antiguo

-me da igual-dijo Naruto-el varón que debe de hacer esas cosas

-Naruto me contaste que Sasuke con quince años no se atrevía acercarse a ti por miedo al rechazo

-no me conocía, ahora nos conocemos-dijo Naruto mirándola serio

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza-pero debes de darle una señal para que se vea seguro

-Hinata-dijo Naruto-Sasuke no es un adolescente inseguro

-lo se que no es un adolescente-dijo Hinata-pero igualmente dale una señal

-vale

-espero que mañana me cuentes que sois pareja-dijo Hinata y el rubio la miró haciendo un puchero para luego coger a su hijo en brazos y salir de la oficina de Hinata-nunca pensé que daría ánimos a Naruto para que estuviera con su ex esposo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba acostando a su hijo, le dio un beso en la frente le tapó y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se dirigió a la sala y suspiró

-debería cenar-dijo Naruto sin muchas ganas dirigiéndose a la cocina, si no había cenado antes era por esperar a Sasuke, pero como era un poco tarde decidió hacerlo-cenaré Ramen-sonrió y cuando iba a coger el bol llamaron a la puerta-quien será-se dijo y fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio en la puerta a Sasuke guardándose el teléfono-hola

-la reunión se alargó-dijo Sasuke

-no tienes por que excusarte-dijo Naruto dejando entrar al azabache y cerró la puerta-Menma está durmiendo

-lo supuse

-entonces podías haber venido mañana-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró

-tienes razón pero como te dije que vendría pues aquí estoy

-iba a cenar, has cenado?

-no-dijo Sasuke y el rubio alzó una ceja

-que raro-dijo Naruto-como que no aprovechaste en cenar con-aparentó a pensar-Temari, tú amiga

-me dijo, pero preferí venir a verte-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-prefieres estar conmigo antes de estar con tu novia?

-crees que Temari es mi novia?

-parecíais muy cómplices-se cruzó de brazos el rubio

-es una buena compañera de trabajo-dijo Sasuke-pero no es mi novia, ella tiene novio

-creía todo de ti pero que te involucres con una persona que tiene pareja y lo digas tan campante …

-no te equivoques-dijo serio Sasuke cortando al rubio-Temari y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo y si no me crees te doy su número y la llamas para que ella te diga

-no me interesa tu vida personal-dijo Naruto-lo que me interesa de ti es que seas buen padre

-Temari es la novia de tu amigo Shikamaru, si tuvieras contacto con él la hubieras conocido antes-dijo Sasuke

-la novia de Shikamaru?

-si-dijo Sasuke y el rubio no sabía que decir asta que pasó unos segundos

-con mas razón para no involucrarte con ella

-Naruto no se por que estás diciéndome esto y esa actitud, vas hacer que piense que estás celoso-dijo Sasuke serio pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron asta que el rubio rompió el contacto-quieres cenar? Yo lo iba a hacer ahora-Sasuke sonrió

-depende a lo que me des

-iba a cenar Ramen-sonrió Naruto

-prefiero otra cosa-dijo Sasuke-espero que no te importe que llame para pedir una pizza

-de acuerdo pero el Ramen es de lo mejor

-lo que tu digas-dijo Sasuke llamando por teléfono y Naruto salió de la sala para ir al baño, cuando entró se miró al espejo y se tiró agua en la cara, volvió a mirarse al espejo y suspiró fuertemente

-no es su pareja y eso es muy bueno-se dijo Naruto mirándose al espejo-y yo no estaba celoso, o si lo estaba, no lo estaba-se secó la cara con la toalla-lo acepto estaba celoso-volvió a suspirar y pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio-le daré esa señal como dijo Hinata, pero como o que tipo de señal, solo tengo que pensar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó media hora y Naruto salió del baño por que escuchó el timbre de la puerta, cuando entró a la sala vio como Sasuke ponía la caja de la pizza en la mesa y las bebidas

-por fin saliste, creía que te habías caído por la taza-sonrió Sasuke con burla

-muy gracioso y como ves no lo hice-dijo Naruto acercándose a la mesa y sentándose y miró la pizza-cuatro estaciones, como supiste que era mi favorita?

-cuando estuvimos casados alguna vez pediste pizza y siempre pedías esta-dijo Sasuke sentándose y cogiendo su refresco de limón, Naruto cogió el otro

-y como supiste que me gusta el refresco de naranja?

-por que siempre bebes ese-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke cogiendo un trozo de pizza y dándole un mordisco, Naruto solo lo miró sorprendido ya que no esperaba que supiera alguno de sus gustos-no vas a comer?

-claro-dijo Naruto cogiendo un trozo de pizza y le dio un mordisco-riquísima

-opino igual-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo volvió a mirar sin dejar de comer y beber, el rubio sabía que Sasuke era atractivo, pero nunca se puso a observarle como lo estaba haciendo ahora con ese semblante de tranquilidad, asta estaba creyendo que era perfecto en todos sus sentidos, por su nariz, mejilla, orejas y sobre todo su boca, se mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza para volver a comer y pensar en otras cosas, ya sabía el rubio una de las razones por la que se había enamorado, lo perfecto que era Sasuke físicamente, aunque también sabía que era perfecto en otras cosas aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero en su mente vino que si se comparaba con él no era nada perfecto y se preguntaba que vio en el pasado en él? Si él era torpe, desordenado, gritón, no pensaba las cosas y Sasuke era todo lo contrario

-somos diferentes-susurró Naruto sin darse cuenta mirando el trozo de pizza y Sasuke al escucharlo lo miró

-a que te refieres?-Naruto lo miró

-que viste?-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin comprender -que viste en mi?-el azabache acabó su trozo de pizza y bebió un poco y lo volvió a mirar-somos tan diferentes

-a lo primero tampoco entendía el por que-dijo Sasuke-pero mas te observaba mas me gustabas asta que sin darme cuenta me enamoré, solo llegué a la conclusión que me enamoré de ti por que somos diferentes pero con los mismos pensamientos, tú los demuestras y yo me los guardo en mi interior para que nadie me dañe, y eso es, lo que mas admiro de ti, que no te importa lo que opinen los demás de ti, dices lo que piensas, luchas con todas tus fuerzas por lo que crees, eres la persona que conozco con mas fuerza para seguir adelante aunque la vida te haga daño, no te rindes nunca, cosa que yo soy diferente, aparento algo que no soy, no digo lo que pienso por miedo a equivocarme, y cuando se trata de ti soy la persona mas imperfecta, desde el principio me equivoqué y fue por cobardía, por miedo a que me rechazaras y no levantar cabeza por eso preferí no decir nada, dejar las cosas como estaban, tú para mi eres perfecto, por que las personas perfectas se equivocan y eso es de valientes, yo no soy perfecto, Naruto-el rubio se le quedó mirando con un brillo especial en los ojos-estoy seguro que si hubiera sido al revés, que tú eras el que estaba enamorado de mi me lo hubieras dicho sin importante si te rechazan o no-sin esperarlo Sasuke sintió los labios del rubio en sus labios, el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba algo ido al sentir los labios del rubio moviéndose lentamente en sus labios, él no correspondió pero sintió esa calidez que siempre quiso confirmar de los labios del rubio, pero lo que no le cuadraba en su cabeza es que Naruto le besara por su propia voluntad, ya que la vez que estuvieron juntos y que él le obligó cuando lo besó no fue correspondido y esta vez que era correspondido se sentía en una nube aunque él no correspondiera, sintió que los labios del rubio se separaban de los suyos lentamente y se miraron, Naruto sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo

-nadie me ha dicho nada de eso, y tú para mi eres perfecto-Sasuke no dijo nada solo le estaba mirando como medio ido intentando procesar lo que había pasado-ahora de pende de ti-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-creo que es hora de que te vallas, es tarde-Sasuke se levantó y afirmó con la cabeza y sin decir nada se fue a la puerta y se fue, Naruto en cambio no entendía muy bien esa reacción del azabache, cogió su teléfono y envió un mensaje, necesitaba consejos y sabía las personas quien se los daría por que conocía muy bien a Sasuke ya que no sabía si había hecho bien en besarle

Continuará ….

Comentar por fa para saber que opináis, siento la tardanza


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sasuke estaba en su casa, esa noche cuando llegó se sentó en el sofá y se durmió en ese lugar metido en sus pensamientos, ya que quedó en shock por el beso inesperado de Naruto, cuando despertó le dolía todos los huesos por dormir en ese lugar, cuando se aseo con una ducha relajante se puso a desayunar, tanto pensar llegó a la conclusión que no sabía que hacer y eso le frustraba, cuando acabó de desayunar se levantó cogió su teléfono, necesitaba el consejo de alguien aunque su orgullo quedara por los suelos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró a la cafetería, miró el lugar y cuando encontró sentados lo que buscaba hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia esas personas

-hola Sai, Itachi-los dos nombrados miraron al rubio uno con una pequeña sonrisa y el otro con una sonrisa fingida

-que tal Naruto?-dijo Itachi

-hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo Sai

-he estado ocupado-dijo Naruto y se sentó en frente de los dos azabaches

-para que nos has reunido?

-directo como siempre Itachi-dijo Naruto y en ese momento una camarera vino y el rubio pidió un café y la chica se fue

-quería comentaros algo ya que vosotros sobre todo tú Itachi le conoces mas-dijo Naruto serio , Sai alzó una ceja

-te refieres a Sasuke, cierto?-dijo Itachi y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero antes me gustaría decirte que si te sentó mal que mintiera sobre cuando perdiste la memoria lo hice por que no entenderías ya que tenías un bebé recién nacido de la persona que estabas divorciado de hace un tiempo y sobre todo para arreglara todo lo que hizo mal Sasuke, pero mi hermano menor es tan tonto que no hizo nada, solo complicó las cosas

-Itachi entiendo que Sasuke es tu hermano y siempre le ayudaras en todo aunque esté bien o mal-dijo Naruto y en ese momento la camarera llegó a la mesa y le puso el café al rubio y se volvió a ir-no quería hablar de eso, quería saber vuestro punto de vista de los sentimientos de Sasuke-Itachi y Sai se miraron durante unos segundos mientras Naruto movía con la cuchara su café

-Sasuke es un bastardo-dijo Sai-siempre lo he dicho desde que éramos unos niños, siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido y tú no eras como esas personas que le gritaban lo bueno que era en todo, por que eras diferente a todos ellos, por eso Sasuke no sabía como manejarte y la fastidiaba en todo lo que quería hacer cuando estabais casados, creía que dándote celos con otras personas y con las palabras de Sakura te tendría a sus pies, pero se equivocó, tú eres su punto débil y no sabe como llegar a ti sin hacerte daño y en consecuencia a él, por que aunque no lo parezca Sasuke lo está pasando mal-Naruto solo tomó un poco de café y miró por la ventana

-Sasuke antes de su accidente me contó que me conocía pero no sabía como acercarse a mi-dijo Naruto-si él me hubiera dicho todo podría ser diferente-suspiró y miró a los dos azabaches-Sasuke no aparenta una persona que se acobarde ante otra persona

-como ha dicho Sai, eres el punto débil de mi hermano menor-dijo Itachi-él es una persona que esconde sus sentimientos-sonrió Itachi con una media sonrisa-me costó descubrir cuando era un adolescente que su actitud era de estar enamorado, recuerdo que llegaba tarde a casa cosa que antes era salir del instituto y venir a casa, se metía a su cuarto frustrado mirando al techo sin hacer nada, ese sentimiento se le iba de sus manos, asta que un día quise indagar, y le seguí-hizo una risa Itachi-parecía un acosador mal disimulado, no entiendo como no te diste cuenta, ese día cuando llegó a casa volvió a meterse a su cuarto y yo quise saberlo de su boca que le pasaba contigo, a lo primero me decía que no me importaba, luego que le llamabas la atención asta que me dijo que le gustabas, por su forma de hablar que no era esa de fastidio o enfadado, llegué a la concusión que estaba enamorado de una persona que no conocía, le aconsejé que te dijera pero vi en su cara pánico algo que nunca había visto en él y solo me dijo con la voz entre cortada que le rechazarías y que eso no podría soportarlo, y que con verte de lejos ya se conformaba, yo seguí insistiendo, pero Sasuke siempre a sido muy terco y no pude, a si pasaba el tiempo asta que un día le dije que tenía que declararse o si no vendría otra persona, creo que eso lo convenció, pero al otro día llegó a casa mas pronto y con enfado, al poco tiempo llegó Sakura, que venía poco a casa y cuando lo hacía era cuando no estaban mis padres, y pude escuchar lo enfadado que estaba y como decía con odio que estabas con Neji, Sakura solo intentaba tranquilizarle sin mucho éxito y luego salieron y no llegó a casa asta que no pasó dos días, quise saber lo que pasó y solo me dijo que ese rubio para él ya no existía, nunca supe tu nombre, lo supe por que me dijo Sasuke cuando llegasteis de vuestra desastrosa luna de miel

-una vez yo le eché en cara a Sasuke su comportamiento contigo y el solo me dijo que tú hacías lo mismo que él, que eso se lo dejaste en claro en vuestra noche de bodas-dijo Sai

-él os dijo que el día de nuestro matrimonio él se acostó con Sakura?-dijo serio Naruto, los dos azabaches solo le miraron algo sorprendido-por vuestra expresión no lo sabíais, por eso le dije eso, no quería que me viera cara de idiota, pero nunca tuve un amante cosa que él si lo tuvo

-que idiota-dijo Itachi-no entiendo por que hizo eso

-de despedida, esa es la excusa que me puso Sasuke-dijo Naruto cerrando los puños con fuerza y fue notado por los dos azabaches-por eso no la soporto, la odio aunque esté muerta y yo haya contribuido que se suicidara

-cada persona es dueña de sus actos-dijo Itachi viendo la culpabilidad del rubio-Sasuke siempre dijo que Sakura era una persona inestable, no debes de sentirte culpable por lo que se hizo Sakura

-Sasuke me culpó-dijo Naruto con tristeza-creo que se obsesionó conmigo por que era algo inalcanzable pero de que de verdad estaba enamorado de Sakura

-Sasuke no estaba enamorado de Sakura-dijo Sai serio-sentía que tenía que protegerla de todo, como a una hermana menor

-anoche cometí un gran error-dijo Naruto pasándose sus manos por su cabello rubio

-que hiciste?-dijo Sai

-Hinata me dijo que me diera una oportunidad con él-dijo Naruto-toda la noche he estado pensando, solo he llegado a la conclusión que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, por su forma de actuar conmigo cuando ella murió

-Naruto, que sientes por Sasuke?-dijo Itachi serio

-yo sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él-dijo Naruto con tristeza-no me lo puedo sacar de mi corazón ni de mi cabeza, pero él no se da cuenta que es obsesión lo que siente por mi por que yo no he sido como todos que le admiraban y le decían lo bueno que era en todo, estoy seguro que Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura

-eso no es verdad-dijo una cuarta voz y los tres le miraron sorprendido ya que era un chico de pelo naranja con expresión seria y estaba acompañado de una chica con gafas y potro chico, esos tres estaban serios mirando al rubio-perdonar por meterme en la conversación, pero al escuchar eso no he podido aguantarme las ganas de decirte que Sasuke no estaba enamorado de Sakura

-Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu-dijo Sai-desde cuando estáis aquí?

-de ahora-dijo Karin-solo hemos escuchado eso de Naruto, y estoy de acuerdo con Juugo, Sasuke solo ve y verá a Sakura como su hermana-el rubio frunció el ceño

-aunque ella hubiera sido una arpía, busca dinero, Sasuke la veía como su hermana, aunque ella se aprovechaba de eso-dijo Suigetsu

-entonces los dos eran unos incestuosos-dijo Naruto serio

-ella se sentía inferior a todo el mundo, Naruto-dijo Juugo-y Sasuke después de su desengaño amoroso-hizo comilla en desengaño-empezó a involucrarse con todos los Donceles y mujeres, Sakura lo veía mal eso e intentaba que no se aprovechara de ellos de esa forma, asta que ellos dos empezaron a salir como novios, yo siempre lo vi extraño, pero Sasuke ni lo negaba ni lo confirmaba, solo decía que se acostaban, creo que era la forma de olvidarse de sus problemas

-los que estáis equivocados sois vosotros-dijo Naruto

-estás celoso y no ves que ellos solo eran amigos con derechos-dijo Juugo

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo Naruto enfadado

-Naruto-dijo Karin-Suigetsu y yo cuando la boda te dijimos cosas de Sakura, solo lo que se hablaba en el instituto y Sasuke no negaba nada-el rubio hizo morros de lo enfadado que estaba

-que hacéis aquí?-dijo Itachi para cambiar de tema

-Sasuke nos llamó y aquí estamos-dijo Suigetsu

-Sasuke debe de estar a punto de llegar-dijo Karin

-pues decirle de mi parte que se valla a la mierda-dijo Naruto enfadado y levantándose

-se puede saber que te hecho ahora?-dijo otra voz seria que llegó en ese momento y todos reconocieron y le miraron

-involucrarte en vida, Sasuke-dijo Naruto-no quiero volverte a ver nunca mas en vida-todos quedaron sorprendidos y Naruto salió de ese lugar y no se espero cuando salió de la cafetería que Sasuke le siguiera y le agarrara de brazo para retenerlo y girarle

-dime de una vez cual es tu problema conmigo-exigió Sasuke

-suéltame-dijo Naruto forcejeando pero el agarre estaba fuerte y no podía deshacerse

-ayer actuaste diferente y ahora actúas de otro modo, dime que te pasa-exigió Sasuke

-te he dicho que me sueltes-ordenó Naruto y el azabache agarró al rubio del otro brazo para acercarlo mas

-no lo voy hacer-dijo Sasuke serio-dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa conmigo, solo me confundes con tu actitud

-quieres saber lo que me pasa-gritó Naruto sin importarle que las personas que pasaba se les quedara mirando-lo que me pasa es que eres un bastardo, que no sabes lo que quieres, te aprovechas de todos de tu alrededor a tu conveniencia, crees que eres lo mejor y eres el ser mas despreciable que he conocido, no te soporto, me haces daño con tu solo presencia por que no sabes ni lo que sientes y sobre todo te odio-Sasuke ante esa declaración soltó lentamente los brazos del rubio y este se alejó dos pasos, Itachi, Sai y los tres amigos de Sasuke salieron de la cafetería para saber lo que pasaba-no entiendes que solo soy un capricho para ti-el rubio seguía alterado-alguien que no alagado tu presencia desde el día que te conocí y eso era un reto para ti por ese fui y soy un obsesión asta que me tengas a tus pies

-eso es lo que crees lo que significas para mi?-dijo Sasuke con calma

-si, para ti soy alguien que no has tenido a tus pies y cuando lo consigas dejare de ser un capricho para ti

-para mi no eres ningún capricho, nunca lo fuiste, Naruto, solo con verte a lo lejos me enamoré de ti y sigo enamorado de ti-dijo Sasuke cogiendo aire y soltarlo por la boca-actué mal contigo, me arrepiento, me gustaría cambiar todo, a ver tenido mas valor contigo, pero no lo puedo cambiar, nunca he estado enamorado de Sakura, ella era mi amiga alguien a quien podía proteger y eso hacía inflar mi orgullo, se que tuve de ponerla un límite en sus actos, pero no lo hice por que creía que tu hacías lo mismo que yo y quería que sufrieras, pero lo único que he hecho es que me odiaras y eso me duele-sonrió con tristeza el azabache-se diferenciar entre capricho y amor y tu eres ese amor no correspondido que supe desde el día que te vi por primera vez, daría lo que fuera para que me miraras sin resentimiento ni dolor, pero me lo busqué, lo he hecho todo mal y me gustaría demostrarte que estás equivocado, pero se que no me vas a dejar por que tu no sientes nada por mi, solo sientes odio por mi y lo entiendo-Naruto que en ningún momento lo dejó de mirar cerró los ojos lentamente para abrirlos de la misma forma-me había hecho a la idea que entre tú y yo no habría nada que solo teníamos en común a Menma, pero anoche me besaste y me confundiste, solo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, por que lo hiciste?

-no lo se-dijo Naruto mintiendo y Sasuke sonrió con tristeza

-en estos momentos he tomado una decisión-dijo serio Sasuke-lo mejor es que no nos veamos mas, hablaré con mi abogado y tu con el tuyo para hacer las visitas correspondientes y como marca la ley para que yo vea a Menma y que tú y yo no nos veamos mas-le dio la espalda al rubio y suspiró fuertemente-se que me odias y debe de ser un mal trago verme

-Sasuke yo …

-perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho y también por consentir que Sakura se involucrara en algo que era entre tú y yo-dijo Sasuke cortando a Naruto que este al escuchar esto se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-siempre serás importante para mi, deseo que seas feliz-comenzó a caminar y se alejó lentamente del lugar, Naruto solo se quedó en el lugar mirando como se alejaba Sasuke, Itachi se acercó al rubio y le puso una mano en su hombro

-estás seguro que no puedes dejar lo malo atrás, en el pasado?-dijo Itachi quitando su mano del hombre del rubio y este no dijo nada solo le empezó caer unas lágrimas-Sakura ya no está, déjala que descanse en paz y sobre todo no es culpa tuya, creo que te toca a ti mover ficha si de verdad estás enamorado de mi hermano, Naruto, él delante de todos nosotros y de personas ajenas te ha dicho lo que siente, se ha olvidado de su gran orgullo en estos momentos-Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió para comenzar a correr hacia donde había desaparecido de su vista Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto corría por la calle, algunas veces se chocaba con las personas y otras veces las esquivaba, pensó que la corrida que se estaba dando era como una maratón ya que no tenía que estar tan alejado Sasuke ya que iba caminando, vio una cabellera negra que reconoció, cuando se acercó no dijo nada solo cogió la muñeca de esa persona y la adentró a un callejón de ahí cerca para luego estamparlo en la pared, todo fue rápido ya que el azabache no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba solo sintió el golpe en su espalda a una pared y unos labios en los suyos que le besaban con desesperación, vio la cabellera rubia y cerró los ojos para corresponder ese beso tan exigente, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba el por que Naruto le estaba besando pero no iba actuar como la noche anterior que no le correspondió, el rubio se separó por falta de aire y la respiración agitada

-Naruto-susurró el azabache

-Sasuke-susurró el rubio y lo abrazó-yo siento lo mismo que tú, si te digo te odio-lo abrazó con mas fuerza-es por que no puedo quitarme este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti-Sasuke correspondió al abrazo

-esto significa ….

-no quiero dejar de verte-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache que este sonrió y puso sus manos en el cabello rubio comenzando acariciarlo-me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta, no comprendía por que empecé a enfadarme cuando te veía con Sakura asta que me dijeron que estaba celoso y supe poco a poco que me había enamorado de ti, por eso te dije que si me hubieras invitado en el pasado a tomar algo te hubiera aceptado, pero olvidemos eso, pensemos en el presente, tú y yo

-y Menma-acabó Sasuke oliendo los cabellos rubios

-tú corazón late muy fuerte-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y apretando mas el abrazo

-si me hubieras abrazado mas a menudo te hubieras dado cuenta de eso antes-dijo Sasuke y Naruto alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos negros-de nuevo te pido disculpas, de esa vez que yo …

-olvídate de eso-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache y le besó en los labios lentamente

-que idiota fui-susurró Sasuke cuando se separaron y entre lazó su mano con la del rubio que este se sonrojó algo mas ya que lo estaba-vamos a otro lado-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-Naruto, quiero hacer las cosas bien-cogió aire y miró a los ojos azules que le miraban con interrogación-quieres ser mi novio?-Naruto parpadeó rápidamente para luego sonreír

-me gustaría, pero tienes que ser un buen novio-dijo Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja-para ser un buen novio me tendrás que consentir en todo, como por ejemplo invitarme a comer Ramen todos los días

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Sasuke-el Ramen no es bueno para salud, con una vez a la semana tienes suficiente

-pero no es justo-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero y Sasuke le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-no me convencerás que cambie de opinión-comenzaron a caminar saliendo del callejón agarrados de las manos-pero te puedo invitar algún restaurante, algún viaje, a otra cosa mucho mas interesante

-pero aligeré yo-dijo Naruto

-eso no sería muy justo-dijo Sasuke-lo elegiremos entre los dos, y cuando sea Menma mas grande entre los tres

-si no tengo mas remedio-dijo Naruto desanimado, Sasuke lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios que fue correspondido inmediatamente-te voy hacer feliz-susurró para luego darle otro beso en los labios pero esta vez mas corto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegaron al apartamento de Naruto y los dos se sentaron en el sofá, pero antes el rubio le dio una cerveza a Sasuke y otra para él, no dijeron nada durante un rato asta que Sasuke le volvió agarrar la mano a Naruto

-es extraño-dijo Naruto-tú y yo sin discutir y el ambiente sin ser tenso

-te gusta que discutamos?-dijo Sasuke con un toque de diversión

-una vez Tenten me comentó que si en una relación no se discute se vuelve aburrido y monótono y eso es sinónimo de rompimiento

-en eso tenía razón-dijo Sasuke y notó tristeza en el rubio

-ella era un gran apoyo para mi, la echo mucho de menos, la madre de Tenten me dice muchas veces que no fue culpa mía pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por su muerte, yo conducía el coche esa noche

-tú no sabías que iba a pasar eso-a Naruto unas lágrimas le empezaron a caer de sus ojos

-si no me fuese distraído hubiera parado el coche-dijo con tristeza Naruto-a ella le gustaba este lugar y por eso lo compré, tuvimos muy buenos momentos aquí

-quédate con los buenos momentos que viviste con ella-Naruto miró a Sasuke se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió, el azabache dejó la cerveza en la mesa al lado de la del rubio

-eso es lo que hago-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo abrazó besando su frente

-estaré en todo para ti-susurró Sasuke y el rubio sonrió, el azabache alzó con un dedo la cara del rubio para que lo mirara y lo besó en los labios lentamente, metió su lengua en la cavidad del otro saboreando cada rincón, Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello del azabache y este por la cintura y a si acariciar cada parte de la espalda con lentitud, poco a poco lo recostó en el sofá y se posicionó en cima con delicadeza, cuando separaron sus bocas se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, Naruto sonrió y volvió a besar en los labios a Sasuke pero con desesperación, el rubio posó sus manos por la espalda del azabache moviéndolas de arriba abajo, cuando se les acabó el aire Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio con delicadeza y este hacia pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, el azabache metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio y a si acariciar el pecho de este, Naruto al sentir las manos frías del azabache en su piel y mas concretamente en sus pezones empujó a Sasuke para superarlo de él y salir rápidamente de la prisión entre el sofá y el cuerpo del azabache, Sasuke miraba al rubio sin entender su reacción y le vio mirando hacia un lado con la respiración agitada, el azabache entendió que no era el momento ya que no hacía ni un día que se habían reconciliado

-aquí no quiero-dijo Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja ya que no entendía-vamos a la habitación, queda tiempo para que Shion traiga a Menma -Sasuke sonrió, se levantó rápido para acercarse al rubio y besarle en los labios apasionadamente, Naruto rodeó sus brazos por el cuello y caminaron hacia la habitación del rubio sin dejar de besarse, se separaron un momento y el azabache puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro del rubio para volver a besarlo, lo dirigió hacia la cama, cuando las piernas del rubio tocaron el colchón se separó de los labios del azabache y se sentó en la cama para luego tumbarse pero antes se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa, Sasuke al ver esto se desabrochó la camisa para quitársela y tirarla al suelo, se posicionó Sasuke en cima del rubio y volvió a besar los labios ya hinchados del rubio, mordió el labio inferior sensualmente y comenzó a besar u succionar el cuello del contrario con deseo y hambre, fue bajando hacia el pecho dejando marcas y con sus labios cogió un pezón y con la mano comenzó a estimular el otro pezón, Naruto sin poder evitarlo gemía con deseo acariciando el cabello azabache, de vez en cuando agarrándolo y estirándolo con fuerza, con la mano libre Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio, cuando lo hizo se lo quitó y después la ropa interior, pudo notar en el miembro del rubio lo excitado que estaba, Sasuke bajó asta el miembro del rubio lentamente con su boca dejando un camino de saliva, subió con una caricia su mano asta la boca del rubio que este gemía e inmediatamente introdujo sus dedos en la boca de este, Sasuke cogió con su mano el miembro del rubio y lo miró haciendo una media sonrisa y lamiéndose los labios con lujuria, primero lamió el miembro y sintió como el cuerpo del rubio ante ese toco se estremeció , estuvo lamiendo el miembro durante unos segundos asta que introdujo el miembro en su boca, Naruto ante tanto placer quería gemir con todas sus fuerzas pero al tener los dedos blancos de Sasuke en la boca no podía hacerlo como él quería, con su mano libre Naruto la puso en los cabellos azabaches y agarrarlos con fuerza para marcar el ritmo, Sasuke sacó sus dedos de la boca del rubio y este gimió con fuerza en un fuerte grito ya que se corrió en la boca, miró al azabache que este se relamía los labios para tragarse todo el líquido, Sasuke se quitó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior mostrando que su miembro estaba bastante excitado, besó en los labios al rubio y este se abrió de piernas poniéndolas alrededor de la cintura del azabache, Sasuke pasó sus dedos ensalivados por la espalda del rubio asta llegar al entrada, la acarició para luego meter el primer dedo, mientras preparaba a Naruto lo besaba en la boca, su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, el rubio suspiraba mientras mordía el cuello del azabache dejando marca

-voy a entrar-dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente posicionándose bien en la entrada del rubio y este afirmó con la cabeza, le besó en la frente y con una estocada entró en el interior de Naruto el rubio gritó por la intromisión y se mordió el labio inferior por el dolor que sentía, Sasuke comenzó a estimular el miembro del rubio dándole pequeños besos por el rostro

-muévete-ordenó Naruto con la respiración agitada, Sasuke le observó maravillado, sonrojado, sudado e intentando tener la respiración normal, los labios entre abiertos hinchados y sonrojados, no aguantó mas y le besó en los labios comenzando a moverse lentamente, el rubio se aferró en la espalda del azabache-mas … rápido-Sasuke comenzó a dar las estocadas mas rápidas y bruscas, besaba el cuello del rubio y este arañaba la espalda-no te detengas-dijo Naruto para luego gemir fuerte por que Sasuke le dio en ese punto de placer que le hizo perder la cabeza-dale ahí-Sasuke le obedeció dando estocadas perfectas en ese punto y escuchaba los gemidos de placer de su pareja

-di … mi nombre-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-mas fuerte, no … te contengas … Sasuke-gimió el nombre del contrario y Sasuke al escuchar su nombre su mente quedó en una neblina y comenzó a penetrar con brusquedad, la cama se movía dando en la pared

-me … vuelves loco … Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-no aguanto … mas-dijo Naruto-me voy a correr

-hazlo … a mi me queda poco-Sasuke pasó sus manos por la espalda del rubio y lo levantó quedando los dos sentados, las penetraciones no pararon en ningún momento y en esa postura después de unas cuantas estocadas mas se corrieron los dos a la vez, uno entre los dos vientres y el otro en el interior, quedaron en esa posición unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, se tumbaron en la cama con Sasuke encima de Naruto que este seguía besando el pecho lentamente durante unos segundos asta que se puso al lado y abrazando al rubio por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho-ahora es a ti quien le late el corazón deprisa-dijo sonriendo Sasuke

-eso a sido siempre-dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados y Sasuke bostezó y cerró los ojos ya que el rubio le acariciaba sus cabellos, a si estuvieron un buen rato sin que ninguno hablara, solo se escuchaba la respiración pausada de los dos, Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonrió ya que se había dormido, con cuidado se quitó los fuertes brazos del azabache de su cintura y se levantó lentamente, cuando estuvo de pie un dolor de su parte baja le vino y sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama, soltó aire por la boca y se volvió a levantar, cogió la ropa del suelo y fue hacia el baño que estaba fuera de la habitación, se metió en la ducha para lavarse y cuando estuvo limpio salió de la ducha, aún le dolía su parte baja y miró en el botiquín, miró unas pastillas y leyó que era para el dolor, cogió una y se vistió, salió del baño para ir a la cocina y se tomó la pastilla, se tocó el estómago ya que le estaba haciendo ruido por el hambre que tenía y miró en el armario, vio unos dulces y los cogió, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en la sala, al escuchar un ruido miró al lado y vio al azabache que entraba en el baño, Naruto comenzó a comer lentamente el dulce mirando al techo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el rubio acabó de comerse el dulce y fue abrir la puerta, se encontró con Shion con Menma en brazos, el niño al ver a su papi estiró sus brazos hacia él y el rubio con una sonrisa lo cogió en brazos, la chica entró al apartamento-lo pasasteis bien?

-Menma es un niño muy bueno-dijo Shion acariciando los cabellos azabaches del niño-mi madre dice que a ver cuando pasas por mi casa para tomar café

-dile que lo haré mañana-dijo Naruto alzando a Menma que este reía por las muecas de su papi-te portaste bien, Menma?

-si-dijo el niño

-a si me gusta que seas un niño bueno

-yo chiempre soy bueno-dijo Menma y se escuchó como alguien salía del cuarto de baño, Shion como Naruto miraron y vieron a Sasuke que entraba a la sala con los pantalones puestos, sin nada arriba y con una toalla en el hombro

-espero que no te importe que me haya duchado-dijo Sasuke, Shion que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke sonrió con diversión

-no me importa-dijo Naruto

-papa-dijo Menma estirando sus brazos a Sasuke que este que no se dio cuenta de su hijo y de la chica se sorprendió por un breve momento, se acercó a Naruto y cogió en brazos a Menma, Sasuke después de besar la frente de su hijo miró a Shion y se puso serio ya que ella sonreía con diversión

-volviste a contratar al prostituto-dijo Shion con burla

-que-dijo Naruto mirando a la chica

-que no soy prostituto-dijo enfadado Sasuke pero el enfado se fue ya que su hijo le estiró de su cabello y comenzó a reír-Menma, no hagas eso-el niño hizo un puchero

-ahora entiendo por que me insististe que me llevara a Menma-dijo con picardía Shion-la verdad me estaba preocupando que no tuvieras una vida sexual activa, Naruto

-deja de decir tonterías, niña-dijo Naruto serio

-no soy una niña, y lo sabes perfectamente-dijo Shion-tengo una vida sexual mas activa que tú

-si tus padres supieran-dijo Naruto

-menos mal que tú no les dices-dijo Shion sonriendo-pero a lo que decía, me tenías de haber dicho a si hubiéramos hecho un trío-Naruto suspiró y Sasuke frunció el ceño-tienes muy buen gusto para elegir prostituto y verlo sin nada, enseñando sus músculos me excita

-vete a casa, Shion-dijo Naruto hiendo hacia la puerta

-pero por que-dijo con inocencia Shion-yo también tengo derecho a ver ese cuerpo sin ropa

-a casa-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Naruto los prostitutos no se comprometen con nadie, no te enamores de él, nunca dejan su trabajo-dijo Shion

-que no soy prostituto-volvió a decir Sasuke

-no se si te has dado cuenta pero Sasuke es el padre de Menma-dijo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Shion-y estado pensando el como te quedaste embarazado-el rubio se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano y a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja-un día por que estabas arto que te dijera que debías divertirte con tu cuerpo con alguien, decidiste llamar a este prostituto, como era tu primera vez no tomaste precauciones, lo contrataste y te gustó, nueve meses después vino mi adorado Menma y como fue tu primer varón quedaste prendado de él pero sobre todo de su cuerpo, y seguiste contratarlo, pero esta vez supiste que existe los preservativos y lo contratas cada vez que tienes muchas ganas-sonrió Shion-pero deviste de llamarme, nunca he hecho un trío-Naruto abrió la puerta

-que te quede claro, nunca he estado necesitado

-eso es lo que quieres decir, pero yo se que no es verdad-dijo Shion

-vete a casa-exigió Naruto

-ya me voy-dijo Shion y miró al niño-adiós Menma

-adios-dijo el niño moviendo su manita y la chica sonrió

-nos vemos luego, Naruto-dijo Shion y se acercó al oído del rubio-tienes buen gusto, ya me dirás lo bueno que es en la cama

-vete-gritó Naruto y la chica salió

-la próxima vez que le contrates hacemos un trío-y Naruto cerró la puerta

-un trío-dijo Menma-yo también quero -aplaudió el niño feliz

-debes de pensar en contratar a otra persona-dijo serio Sasuke refiriéndose a Shion

-tienes razón-dijo serio Naruto-la próxima vez contrataré a otro prostituto

-será lo mejor-dijo Sasuke asta que se dio cuenta y escuchó la risa escandalosa del rubio-muy gracioso

-no te lo tomes a mal, Shion es muy buena chica, y si dice esas cosas es por que se ha dado cuenta que no te agrada que te digan prostituto, le gusta hacer rabiar a las personas-dijo Naruto

-si tú lo dices-dijo Sasuke dejando a Menma en el suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente para no caerse al suelo

-que yo sepa solo a tenido un novio que la engañó con un Doncel, no se lleva a nadie a su casa para tener sexo, recuerdo que lloró mucho con ese engaño, a parte que quiere mucho a Menma-dijo Naruto-ahí donde la ves, es bastante tímida con los varones-Sasuke no dijo nada y se fue a la habitación, Naruto miró a su hijo que intentaba coger algo del mueble-Menma quieres ayudarme hacer algo de comer?-el niño lo miró-haremos algo bueno para los tres-Menma sonrió y fue hacia su papi corriendo asta que llegó a las piernas del rubio y las agarró, Naruto lo cogió en brazos y fue hacia la cocina-tú miras y me dices si lo hago bien

-si-dijo Menma serio y el rubio sonrió, lo puso en la sillita para bebes

-ves bien desde aquí?

-si, papi-volvió a decir serio que era que estaba concentrado

-no puedo creer que no me dejéis ayudar-dijo Sasuke que ya tenía puesta la camisa

-Menma, quieres que tu padre ayude?-dijo Naruto y el niño miró a su papa serio como pensando

-si-dijo Menma serio y volvió a mirar cada movimiento que hacia su papi

-cuando se concentra dice si o no-dijo Naruto, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, y comenzaron a preparar la comida, Sasuke cortaba las verduras mientras Naruto cortaba el pescado, a si estuvieron durante una hora, cuando se acabó de hacer la comida, Sasuke puso la mesa, luego cogió en brazos a Menma y llevó su sillita a la mesa, Naruto llevó los paltos con salsa de pescado y verdura en la mesa, Sasuke puso a Menma en su sillita y los tres comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Menma de vez en cuando también comía con la ayuda de Naruto a parte de su papilla de verdura y carne, los dos mayores hablaban de todo y asta Menma de vez en cuando se metía en la conversación que hacía que sus padres se rieran , cuando acabaron de comer recogieron la mesa, Naruto puso a Menma en el suelo y los dos mas mayores limpiaron los platos, cuando esa tarea estuvo lista los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Menma se puso en medio de pie en el suelo dibujando, sus padres le ayudaban de vez en cuando

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, a los cinco meses del noviazgo Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron a vivir juntos como una familia en el apartamento en el que vivía el rubio, y Naruto anunció su embarazo de dos meses, el tiempo de embarazo hubo altibajos por las hormonas del embarazo pero nada grave, cuando nació el pequeño Sora, un Doncel de cabello rubio y ojos azules decidieron casarse, la ceremonia fue íntima solo los mas allegados de los dos, hicieron un pequeño convite donde hubo música y risas, los recién casados siempre estaban juntos diciéndose palabras cariñosas y algún beso fugaz

La noche de bodas de Sasuke y Naruto fue apasionada y llena de amor al igual que la luna de miel, los meses y los años trascurrían y para la pareja era como una luna de miel interminable, con algunas peleas como toda pareja, pero siempre con la confianza y respeto que se tenían que tener

**Fin**

Se acabó, espero que os haya gustado esta historia, no soy muy buena con Lemon que espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
